Skip beat: Second Way
by Fantasy-Magician
Summary: Harsh treatment from her mother drives little Kyoko to despair, who else can help him other than fairy prince Corn? "Can I go with you to fairy world?"Can Hizuri get Kyouko's custody? If they did, how Kyouko cope with new life in US?
1. Denied existence

**I am so happy many people like this idea of fanfics, all of your warm response touch me deeply ;_; But in the same time I also hope no one would be disappointed at this story. I am glad many people want to lend me a hand on this fic. I can't thank you enough XD **

**Anyway… somehow the part Kuon sneak into Fuwa inn, the garden exactly became longer than expected^^; And I hope everyone is IC excluding some character that have not appear much in manga such as Shou's mom or Saena. **

**Tsubaki (camellia) arigato (thank you) matte (wait)**

**warning: haven't edited yet~ ;_;  
**

**Enjoy the show! ;D**

**note: I change Shou's age to 7 years old as his birthday is 28 May and the time line I use is summer holiday, anyway... when summer holiday in America start and end? Kyouko is 6 as her birthday is 25 December. Before I didn't bother to point this out (sorry) **

**Fixed, thanks for SkyGem  
**

* * *

Hizuri Kuon had already long passed the age of a curious little boy who didn't know where he shouldn't poke his nose; at least, that was what he thought. He was sure he could control his curiosity, which, in the past had caused him to know more than what child his age should. He didn't regret it, as the world he lived in, the world where his parents were royalty, was the world where all of that knowledge was needed. He never regretted that he had lost the childish innocence that should be possessed by all children his age.

But still he had to control his curiosity, as he didn't want to become like Icarus, who didn't know his limits and had flown too close to the sun; his wings melted, causing him to fall to the earth. It was one of the many myths his father loved to tell him, as the moral it contained was one of the most important aspects they had to acknowledge in their career.

Despite all of that, he couldn't stop himself from stepping over the boundary he himself had created when Kyouko bid him farewell after crying her heart out. Kuon was not supposed to follow her, he knew that. It was he who had drawn the line between him and Kyouko when he went along with her fantasy and confirmed her suspicion that he was a fairy prince who came to the human world to play. He had planned to tell her that he had to go back to fairy world once the summer holiday had ended; a very innocent excuse to bid farewell to the Japanese girl. That was how he had scripted it, no matter how painful it was to be separated from little girl that he had grown attached to.

But her tears convinced him to follow her; he had tried his best to cheer her up. Even going so far as doing mid-air flips that he had not mastered well, just to see her smile. He wondered how her teary eyes could enchant him to do such a dangerous stunt, Kuon only had one thing on his mind as he jumped high into the air; he wanted to see her smile. Once he got what he wanted, relief and joy washed his heart, Kyouko had bit farewell to him with a warm smile on her face, even though her eyes were still a bit watery from crying too much. He was glad that that smile had been painted upon her cute face once again.

Her petite form when she bid him farewell had been embedded into his mind as he strode through the forest. He carefully stayed in the shade of trees as he followed six years old girl that had went ahead of him. She was quite far but still in sight. After walking for around ten minutes the entrance of the forest came in sight, and he gaped a bit at the sight of the entrance as he came closer to it.

The path had led to a massive Japanese style garden; it had a koi pond in the middle with a wooded bridge hovering above, and three gazebos stationed around the pond. Kuon caught sight of some massive trees in the garden that he thought were Cherry Blossom trees, but though he couldn't be sure, as the tree didn't display its signature pink flowers in the summer. He watched as Kyouko skipped to one of the presumed Sakura trees, trying to catch her breath. He walked slowly, maybe one day he can act as a thief or spy if he managed to be silent enough, he mused. He managed to get closer to the tree that Kyouko had leaned on around ten feet away as there was another huge tree where he could hide in its shade.

* * *

Kyoko had a crumpled paper in her hand; she took a look at it again. There was big red writing on it that indicated her score was eighty-eight; her face fell at the sight. Kuon narrowed his eyes when saw dejected look on Kyouko's face as she tried to smoothen the paper. The American boy wondered what Kyouko's mother was thinking, he knew almost nothing about the Japanese education system, but he was sure as hell that Kyouko's score was nothing to scold about.

Kuon flinched when he saw Kyouko becoming panicked once a brunette boy around her age came to the garden. Hastily, she hid her paper test behind her back facing the tree. "Hi . . . Shou-chan! I thought you are going to play those new RPG games at Ishimoto-san's house?"

Kuon strained his ears to be able to hear their conversation, he was eavesdropping and he knew it wasn't a polite thing to do, but being polite was the last thing on his mind as his curiosity got the better of him.

"Meh . . . his game was lame so I just came home . . ." Shou replied lazily as he scratched his head, and then he noticed Kyouko's face, which had a tired expression, the result of crying her heart out. "What are you doing out here Kyouko?"

Kuon clenched his hand at how casual Shou called Kyouko; he cursed the Japanese honorific system as it made it clear for him that Kyouko treated him different from Shou. He can't understand why, but he disliked knowing that in Kyouko's eyes, her Shou-chan was higher and better than him. He wondered why he could be so childish over Kyouko's friendship; there were so many confusing emotions he felt since Kyouko told him about how Shou-chan was her prince and so on. As much as he liked how happy Kyouko was when talking about the brunette boy, he still disliked the topic. So he always tried to change topic whenever she was talking about her Shou-chan.

"Uhm . . ." Kyouko stuttered, "I am . . . doing hanami?" she answered sheepishly, making it sound like a question.

Shou stared at her with a dumbfounded face. "Are you an idiot? There aren't any Sakuras blooming in summer for you to watch."

Kuon had to stop himself from scowling at how rude Shou was; he wasn't supposed to treat a girl like that! Kyouko was still shaken because her result test, and here he called her an idiot. Shou was supposed to know her well, as she spent majority of her time with him. But how come he was so oblivious of her feelings? He didn't care if Shou was four years younger than him, that brunette boy shouldn't be so rude to a girl! Kuon thought furiously.

"I am sorry . . . I am just . . ." she trailed off nervously so as not to anger her crush with her stupid reply. "Spacing out . . ."

"Whatever . . ." he shrugged off as walked away from her.

"Matte! Shou-chan . . . wait for me!" Kyouko called as she stumbled in her steps to follow the boy.

* * *

Kuon proceeded to follow the two Japanese kids carefully so as not to alarm them or any passerby, silently cursing the fact that he hadn't noticed sooner that this garden belonged to the Fuwas. He recalled how Kyouko-chan had told him that the Fuwas were the ones who took care of her when Mogami Saena wasn't in Kyoto. The Fuwa family was kind enough to take care of her, in other words, kind enough to do Saena's duty.

Kuon never came to a Japanese inn, as his family stayed at their vacation house in Kyoto now. So it was quite a sight when a woman in a formal kimono bowed as Shou and Kyouko entered the inn from a sliding door that connected with the garden; she was obviously one of the employees. Kuon was a keen observer; he noticed the way she bowed was the same as Kyouko when the first time she met him, so graceful and deep. Only Kyouko returned the bow from the staff as Shou just shrugged her off and walked away.

Kuon panicked when he thought Kyouko would be out of his sight, but another woman entered the corridor, walking gracefully to the three of them. She wore a Kimono with an intricate design and Kyouko hastily bowed to her along with the staff. Kuon sighed in relief as he watched the woman that he presumed as the Okami waved her employee away then turned to talk with Kyouko.

"Mother . . . ?" Kyouko asked carefully.

Fuwa Tokiko nodded curtly, "Yes . . . Saena is waiting for you in the west wing now, Kyouko-chan."

"In Tsubaki room as usual?" Kyouko asked timidly.

"Hai…" The Fuwa matriarch nodded. "Do you want me to go with you, Kyouko-chan?" Tokiko asked as she bowed slightly to see the six-year-old's face.

Kyouko shook her head, "Iie . . . arigato obaa-san," She said as bowed deeply. "Excuse me then…" She said as began to walk away.

Tokiko sighed, "That child . . . what has she done to deserve a mother like Saena?" she mused in a low whisper, then turned her attention to her only child. "Shoutaro-kun…"

"Yes mother?" Shou replied lazily; he knew what would come next.

"Please treat Kyouko-chan nicely . . . from what I heard she only has you as friend in school. Why is that?" Tokiko asked with a raised eyebrow.

Shou huffed, "I don't know . . . all the girls in my class dislike her for some reason."

"How come?" she wondered as her hand rose to her chin and she looked deep in thought. "By the way, Shou . . . before I forget . . ." she trailed off as she smiled, then her eyes narrowed and one hand stretched forward, asking something from her son. "Can you show me your test paper? I heard from our neighbor that your teacher returned the results today . . ."

Shou gulped, "I . . . I . . ." He stuttered, "I'll be right back!" he said as he took a few steps back. "I left it in my room, Kaa-san. I will . . ."

"No need Shoutaro-kun . . . I will escort you to your room . . ." Tokiko had already foreseen her son's reaction; she could easily guess what panicked face her son would show. She always spoiled him, but she would not let his education go downhill.

* * *

Kuon quickly fled from where he hid as the two Fuwas made their way to Shou's room; fortunately he knew where Kyouko had gone off. The Japanese girl had told him that her room was a spare room in the west wing of the inn, and she had also told him that at first the inn was like a maze but it was easy to reach another wing from the outside. He only needed to go to the west side of the inn. Kyouko also told him that from her room's window she can see a large bush of camellia flowers, which in Japanese were called Tsubaki, the same name for the room. True to her word, Kuon found a large bush with camellia flowers, white and red bloomed in all its glory, and right above the bush was a circular window. But the beauty of the flowers was forgotten as he caught a familiar shadow from the other side of the sliding door.

Kuon glanced to his right and left, there was no staff anywhere he concluded. "Yosh . . ." he said quietly, then jumped from the bush he had been hiding in and walked carefully to the window to take a look.

'_Father will not be happy if he knew what I was doing right now,'_ Kuon mused, as a memory played in his mind, a memory of how enthusiastic his father was in showing him how he walked when he acted as a spy in one of his movie.

It was such a blessing to be taller than average ten-year-olds, even by America's standards; his mother's genes a as model weren't wasted on him after all. There was no need for him stand on his toes as he stretched his neck a bit to see through the window. It was a perfect place, as he could hide behind the camellia bush if someone came. From the window, he recognized Kyouko as she sat in front of a woman around his mother's age, the little girl looked so nervous and scared.

* * *

"Kyouko . . . how do you do?" Saena asked tonelessly.

"I am fine mother, how about you? How is your work?" Kyouko replied with a timid smile.

"Fine. As for my work . . . it's none of your business," she replied coolly. "Rather than that . . . how is your school?"

Kuon stared at Saena. Just like what Kyouko had said, Saena was a typical elite office worker with formal attire wrapped around her slim body. Mogami Saena was the same as her daughter from the hair to the eyes, but Kuon noticed that unlike Kyouko's, which emitted natural warmth, Saena's were cold and sharp. And he could see how intimidated Kyouko was by her mother's eyes; her posture was rigid and it as if she would flinch or jump whenever Saena opened her mouth.

Kyouko flinched a bit at the word school which, in her mind, equaled with her test result, "It's . . . I am sorry. . ." she said sadly as she looked down.

"Show me your latest test result!" Saena snapped.

The golden-eyed girl took out her test paper from her bag shakily. She glanced at her mother briefly, but soon regretted doing so. Saena's eyebrows were furrowed and her nose wrinkled in disdain. She could tell it was just about time for her mother to burst. "Here . . . mother," stuttered Kyoko as she held out the test with a trembling hand, which was roughly taken by Saena. "I am . . . sorry . . ."

Saena took the paper without a word, then examined Kyouko's result with a scowl on her face. "What is this?" she asked darkly. "This is far from perfect Kyouko . . ."

"I . . ."

"You should answer only when I ask for it!" Saena snapped, which earned her a curt nod from Kyouko who was too frightened to talk. Saena sighed at the sight. "Haven't you learned you lesson? Shouldn't you study as hard as you could so you can score perfectly? Answer!" she demanded harshly.

Kuon's eyes widened as conversation between the mother and daughter went on; he knew that Saena was, from what Kyouko told him, anything but a kind mother. He felt his heart twist when Kyouko started to sob and her eyes became teary. Then a realization dawned upon him. If he was no longer here, what would happen to Kyouko-chan? Could she depend on someone else? At least to ease her pain by cheering her up like he did in the last few days?

No one . . .

Wasn't that why she ran to him a few days ago in the first place? Because she had no one to depend on, that she didn't want to trouble anyone, especially the Fuwas who had been so kind to her; that she didn't want to trouble her Shou-chan the most?

"I was trying my best mother . . . I am so sorry . . ." she pleaded as she fought the tears that threatened to burst.

Saena huffed, her eyes narrowed as she spoke venomously. "But it seems your best is not good enough! How disappointing . . ." Saena stood up and looked down at her daughter with cold eyes. Like thunder struck in raging storm, Kuon felt his sight go slightly hazy at Saena's words.

'_Your best is not good enough, how disappointing . . . unable to meet expectations unlike your parents, you are a…' _The director trailed off as he crossed his thumb across his neck.

"You are such a failure…"

Kuon froze in his tracks at the word 'failure.' Even though he had built a strong mentality to survive in the showbiz world, after one failure followed by another, he still despised that word to his core. One word that felt like thousands of sharp blades embedded in his heart. He snapped back to reality when heard Kyouko's sobs grow louder. He hastily returned his attention back to the room and the sight of Kyouko twisted his heart in a way he thought impossible.

"Please don't push me away mother . . . please!" Kyouko pleaded as she clutched on Saena's skirt desperately.

Saena slapped Kyouko's hand away, her daughter startled at the pain as her hand reddened. "Don't touch me Kyouko . . . just go away. Get out of my sight!" Saena hissed as she walked to the sliding door.

"But mother! Please . . . I will do better on the next test . . . I promise . . ." Kyouko begged as her hands reached out for her mother just to be pushed away roughly by Saena.

Kyouko fell onto the tatami floor loudly; she was startled at how violent her mother was at the moment. Her mother had raised her hand to Kyouko before, but usually she never went so far as to push her away. "Promise?" she asked mockingly. "I am tired of your promises Kyouko! That's all you can do. In the end you can't fulfill my expectations!" she hissed.

"But…"

"What have I told you about answering back to me?" Saena asked coldly, and Kyouko shut her mouth tightly in fear of angering her mother. "Enough . . . you will never able to satisfy me. You are such a useless child . . ." Kyouko backed away in fear as if she foresaw oncoming storm. She had never felt so scared and hopeless. "Do you have any idea what I have been through because of you?" she hissed venomously, and Kyouko sat numbly on the floor as if had been tied to it.

"**If only you'd never been born!"**

"Mo . . . ther . . ."

Kuon's eyes widened at the last line Saena used, he could tell she disliked her daughter, but this? Saena didn't just dislike her own daughter but she despised her existence. He wasn't loved by the world of showbiz; many despised his existence, as they thought he was nothing but that of someone who only could cling to his parents' fame. He only had his parents to support him to try again and again, but Kyouko? Her own mother was the one who hated her existence the most.

Saena opened the sliding door hastily, ignoring her daughter's plea, but before she took a step out of the room she titled her head to Kyouko. The girl stared at her mother's profile with teary eyes, trying desperately to think her mother was lying to her. That she thought it would be better if Kyouko never existed was a lie.

"I never wanted you to exist…" she muttered in a low voice, yet loud enough for Kyouko to hear. Then, without sparing a second glance, she closed the door and walked away.

* * *

Kuon sighed in relief at the retreating form of Saena; at least she would no longer be hurting Kyouko. Then, he turned his attention back to Kyouko. The girl was trembling and her eyes were empty. She stood up shakily, then walked to another sliding door that connected to the garden. Kuon froze in his tracks when saw Kyouko exiting the room with a pale face as if she were sick. He tried to call her, but before he could find his voice, Kyouko sprinted in the opposite direction.

"Kyo . . ." Kuon stopped himself from calling her loud enough for her to hear, as it would alarm the whole inn of his presence. He ran faster to catch up, but Kyouko was already quite far; he was sure Kyouko was running to look for him in the forest. He couldn't lose sight of her; there was no way he would let Kyouko-chan wander in the forest in that condition. She might end up hurting herself.

Kyouko had almost reached the entrance of the forest; she began to run faster as she can't hold her tears any longer. She never wanted anyone from the Fuwa Inn to see her tears because she would be just a burden.

'_Corn . . . Corn . . . help me,'_ she thought as she ran as fast as she could.

Kuon stopped when he saw an employee coming to his direction; he quickly hid behind the nearest tree, then waited as the kimono clad employee passed by him. He looked to the direction Kyouko had run in; he could only hope Kyouko was running to their usual rendezvous point. But if she wasn't, he would look for her in every inch of the forest if needed. With that thought in mind, he began to run through the same route from before, completely missing the fact that Shou and his mother were walking through the corridor near the garden.

* * *

"Shoutaro-kun . . . mother is so disappointed in you . . ." Tokiko muttered as she wiped away her imaginary tears with her kimono sleeve.

Shou rolled his eyes; his mother was such a drama queen. "I'm sorry . . . but . . ." he trailed off and the words died in his throat as he spotted a blond boy running through his family's garden. "Hey!"

Kuon stopped and froze; someone had spotted him running in somebody else's garden without permission. He noted that he must be looked hilarious now, as his pose was exactly what Julie called the 'Emergency Exit Sign Pose.' As stupid as he felt, he looked to the source of voice, which was a very pissed little Fuwa Shoutaro running to his direction at top speed.

Before he could react, the seven-year-old had blocked his way to the forest with an accusing finger pointed to him. "Who are you? Don't tell me you're a trespasser?"

Kuon rolled his eyes; fighting the urge to say 'Well . . . duh!' He couldn't possibly say the truth right? "Uhm . . . I . . ." But when he thought of it again, he was indeed a trespasser.

"Ahh! You must be a thief!" Shou accused proudly.

Kuon sighed; he had no time to stay idle here. Kyouko must be looking for him in the forest by now. He had to admit it was wrong to trespass in someone's garden without permission, but he could apologize later to Shou's parents, not their seven-year-old son.

"Oi! Answer me, blond headed freak!"

Kuon was ticked off. He had to admit his hair was blond, and he was trespassing in someone's garden without permission, but that didn't mean that he would put up with a seven-year-old calling him names! "I don't have time to answer you so please move and I will disappear quickly from your sight," Kuon stated tonelessly.

"Not so fast!" Shou huffed. "As if I would let you pass!"

Kuon stared at the younger boy, wondering what had possessed him to be so annoying. He had Kyouko-chan to worry about and here was Shou 'who can't do anything for her' blocking his way.

"My . . . my . . ." Tokiko muttered as she looked at the blond trespasser and her son. Normally she would call male employees, but the trespasser was just a kid and a foreigner to boot. Besides . . . her son playing hero was too adorable to watch.

Kuon paced from left to right, trying to find an opening, but Shou stubbornly followed him. "Look . . . I'm really sorry for trespass in your home, but I really need to go now," Kuon growled, which made the Japanese boy flinch a bit.

"Like hell I would believe that!" Shou yelled as he pointed at Kuon, trying to sound brave.

Kuon was officially pissed; the longer he was delayed by this brat, the longer it would take to catch up with Kyouko. The image of Kyouko-chan crying alone in the forest flashed into his mind. No way in hell would he stay idle here any longer.

"Listen up chibi . . . I have no time to argue with you so get out of my way!" Kuon growled.

"Chi . . . bi?" Shou squeaked, but he froze as their eyes met. Kuon was no longer bothering to hide his annoyance from slipping onto his face, and the fact that the younger boy froze just annoyed him more.

Kuon took a deep breath, then ran straight to Shou. The brunette boy had no time to move, but much to his relief, Kuon had no intention of trampling over him. Kuon jumped as high as he could, then flipped in midair. Shou gaped at the sight of Kuon hovering above his head then landing around two feet behind him. Without a word Kuon dashed to the forest as fast as he could, leaving the two Fuwas gaping at his retreating form like a dead fish.

* * *

Kuon was rushing down the path in the middle of the forest. He hoped desperately that a shaken Kyouko could still be conscious enough to find her way to their usual rendezvous point. The riverbank was already near and his heart was beating loudly as he couldn't spot Kyouko right away. He looked right and left in panic, trying to look for the six-year-old Japanese girl. His ears perked up at the sound of a stifled sob. The blond walked slowly to a huge rock where he heard the sob coming from and sighed in relief as he found Kyouko sitting behind it.

His relief didn't last long, though, as he took a look at her face. Kyouko's golden eyes were glazed and already on the brink of tears; her lips trembled as she muttered incoherent words; her body was trembling as she hugged herself tightly.

"Kyouko-chan . . ." Kuon called as his hand reached out to her shoulder, but before he could reach it, Kyouko threw herself to him, almost knocking him off of his feet. Kuon can't help but blush a deep red as Kyouko hugged him tighter. "Uhm . . ." he stuttered. "Are you . . . alright Kyou . . . ko-chan?"

Kyouko buried her face in his chest. She was so relieved that Kuon was here for her. She was so worried when she couldn't find him around the river, afraid that he had left her. "Corn . . . hic . . . hic . . ."

"Shh . . . it's alright Kyouko-chan . . ." Kuon whispered softly as he returned her embrace. "You can cry now . . . it's okay . . ."

She felt as if a heavy weight in her heart had been lifted as Kuon comforted her with his kind words, then she cried and cried . . . as much as she could just to ease her pain as she couldn't hold it back anymore. Kuon just sat there with his arms wrapped around Kyouko protectively. He wanted to do more than just let her cry in his arms, but what could a ten-year-old like him do for her? He even couldn't help himself.

"Corn . . ." Kyouko whispered; her voice sounded shaky after crying so much.

Kuon looked down at her as she looked up to him. "Yes . . . what is it? Are you alright?" he asked gently.

Kyouko looked down; her right hand was clutching on Kuon's shirt as the other one fell on her side. "Corn . . . will you . . ." She bit her lower lip nervously. "Will you go back to the fairy world one day?" Kuon flinched at Kyouko's question, as that was the last question he wanted her to ask, especially now. "Will you leave me?" Kyouko asked again. Kuon stared at her as if asking what she wanted him to say. "My mother already left me . . . will you leave me too?" she asked sadly.

"I don't want to . . ." Kuon answered honestly.

Kyouko's golden eyes glazed as Kuon's word sank in. "Does that mean . . . you will leave?"

Kuon was speechless. How could she see through him like that? He couldn't lie to her, nor did he want to. "If I could help it . . . I would never leave you, Kyouko-chan . . ." he replied sadly. "But I have to . . . I can't stay here forever," he added.

"Then take me with you!" Kyouko exclaimed.

"Huh?" was all Kuon could blurt out of his mouth as he strained his ears, just to make sure he hadn't misheard Kyouko.

"Can I go with you to the fairy world?" Kyouko asked softly with teary eyes. "I promise will be a good girl! So please . . ." Kyouko asked again, and from the look in her eyes, she was ready to burst into tears again.

Kuon froze as he gazed at her eyes; he shouldn't have looked at those eyes, since there was no way he had the heart to refuse. But the fairy world Kuon told her about was actually America. How on earth would a ten-year-old boy like him be able to bring Kyouko back with him? His father . . . his parents, however, certainly could. But how would he explain and convince his parents to agree?

* * *

**BTW I really like Fuwa Tokiko, I know we haven't got the official name and not much info about Shou's mother. But I really enjoy using her and Shou as comic relief. BTW... this is what happened after Tokiko went to Shou's room and saw his test XDDD**

* * *

**'Bad luck number'**

"Shoutaro-kun . . ." Tokiko muttered sadly as she looked at her son's test paper which had a forty four and a 'study harder' written on it. "Why . . . mother knows you are not a stupid child."

"Yes . . . mother . . ." Shou replied as he looked down in shame. He wondered for the umpteenth time why his mother, who was a drama queen, could be married to a serious man like his father.

"And it's 44 to boot!" she exclaimed as she slammed the paper onto the tatami.

Shou sighed. "Shouldn't you at least a bit happy mother? My last score was 38 after all . . . at least I made progress," he pointed out.

"38 is better you know?"

Shou blinked, then stared at his mother who looked serious. "How come? Unless the law of numbers has changed recently . . . I am sure a 44 is better than 38 by six points!" he retorted angrily.

"It's shi shi!"

(a/n: shi could be translated as 4 or die)

"Huh? Mother . . . it's yonjyuu yon . . ." he corrected.

"Why do you think there is no room number four and forty four in our inn Shoutaro-kun? It's a bad number!" his mother told him in lofty tone. "It means die die!"

Shou stared at his mother; he wondered why his father had married such a strange woman. "So?"

"It's a bad omen!" she exclaimed in a panic. "Maybe our business will have a hard time this month . . . or maybe one of our relatives will die in the near future! Or . . . maybe Kyouko-chan will leave us with someone!"

Shou sighed as the hysteric Okami continued her rant. The brunette was sure that was impossible. How the hell could his test result be a bad premonition? Not to mention the fact that his mother mentioned that Kyouko might leave them. As far as he knew, Kyouko had nowhere to go and no one to go with. Her own mother was the last person she would want to go with, after all. His mother, Fuwa Tokiko was such a drama queen . . .

* * *

**I know this little bonus is ironic in the end XD **

**Anyway... hope you enjoy my show! See you in the next show minaa-sama~ and don't forget to leave some roses (review) just throw it to my stage and I will collect it LOL XDDD  
**


	2. Fairy's Confession and Alice's Dream

**Thanks again for all support you give for me and this story XD And… I know you hate Saena in my story more than your math teacher, or any teacher of subject you dislike, at least that's impression I get from your review. And I am glad you encourage me to write longer chaps :D I just realize other than US readers in second place I get many Indonesian readers, hello~ are you surprised there is a crazy people from our country like me?**

**For romance… Don't expect anything that more than just bud and cute crush~ they are 6 and 10 years old after all :)But maybe you will found Kyouko's maturity is a bit too much for a child her age, but from what I see in Manga despite of Kyouko's fondness of fairy tales she is more mature than normal children. If you ignore her fairy tendency she had the same level of maturity with Kuon, and I think that's why Kuon told her about his problem. You know... about he can fly and father's hand. And when Ren has flashback about when she told him about his birthday I can't help but think 6 years old Kyouko is so mature. But still maybe some of you will still find her OOC in this chapter. **

**BTW I also use some that happen frequently in manga here~ but I think it's fit to be there :D Somehow this chapter is so hard to write and that's why I feel like quite late than what planned for it. BTW it's 50% longer than chap 1, as the first chap is 10 pages, this one is 15 pages ;D  
**

**A/N: Kuon in Japanese pronouncement would be Ku-on like Kuu said in manga, I presumed in strong intonation of English Kuon become like K-won, in Japanese or Asian ears sounded really alike with Corn. And just in case you forget (like me) **_**Zea mays**_** is Corn**

**Oyabaka: doting parent, yonjyuu yon :44, chibi: shorty, **

**Anyway, ladies and gentlemen~ let's the show begin!**

**fixed by SkyGem~  
**

* * *

**_~Fairy's Confession~ _**

Hizuri Kuon was in the most difficult situation he had ever been in his ten years of existence. Even though he had been through much in the showbiz world with his long string of failures, but none of those failures made him completely unable to think of way out. A girl caused all that; she was four years younger than him, yet in the short time he had known her, she had made him attached.

Mogami Kyouko was an enigma for him. At first sight, she was just a normal six-year-old Japanese girl, silky black hair styled in pigtails with yellowish brown eyes that looked like twin golden orbs. The more time he spent with, her the more he found out that, behind the normal facade, Kyouko was the strongest little girl he ever seen. That was for sure.

She had been through a lot; her mother despised her, yet at the same time demanded unrealistic expectations of her. The six-year-old, however, at such a young age, never questioned the demands, but worked herself beyond her limits to fulfill them, which backfired and caused her to be exhausted during the exams and failed to fulfill said expectations. Another thing that was overlooked by most people was the fact that Kyouko became used to the feeling that anyone and everyone had expectations of her and that included the Fuwa family. Kyouko thought she was a burden to everyone and completely overlooked the fact that her nature was what made her feel burdened by them with expectations. In her world, everyone expected her to be able to do something and fulfill some sort of expectation.

If there was an exception, it was Kuon. The American boy was well aware that he was the only one Kyouko never thought of as someone who expected something from her. That was the first reason Kyouko felt that it was okay to show her pain to him. After all, he was a fairy prince from another world. Just like in the fairy tales, the non-human character like the fairy was the one who help and cheer up the main character. He liked the role of fairy for Kyouko, but at the same time, he couldn't help but wonder why she added prince on it, did that make him different from Cinderella's fairy godmother?

* * *

_Flashback_

"_You are . . . a fairy?" Kyouko asked softly of the blond boy she found on riverbank. _

_Kuon looked at the newcomer who had joined him just now. She was a Japanese girl with silky black hair in pigtails and honey colored eyes. 'How cute,' Kuon mused. 'Especially with her sparkling eyes and flushed cheeks,' he added silently, and his father thought only him and his mother were capable of sparkling like 'living jewels' as Kuu put it. He didn't understand what kind of sparkles his father was talking about, but now he (in his opinion) saw them with his very eyes. It was kind of off, what Kuu had described as elegance, though. _

"_My name is Kyouko!" she said cheerfully with sparkling eyes that were full of excitement "Nice to meet you! What about you, fairy-san?" she asked innocently. "What's your name?" _

_When he had decided to wander off to the woods by himself, he had thought that no one would come to such secluded area, much less a girl that was younger than him by at least three or four years. And he was sure her eyes were teary when she had appeared, but then after staring at him with dreamy eyes, she looked more than happy. In short, her mood turned a 180 in the few seconds she had known him. For a moment, he almost thought that the younger girl thought of him like his fangirls back in at school, but it turned out she though he was a fairy. And her dreamy eyes showed nothing more than fantasies and fairy tales going through her mind. _

"_Hhh . . ." Kuon sighed in disappointment but caught himself; he wondered why he was disappointed that the girl wasn't interested in him like that. Had he became too cocky of himself? He mused. But never mind that, as his father always said, it was rude to not answer a question from a lady. And her dreamy face that was eagerly waiting for his response for some reason made him feel so warm, he couldn't help but smile at her. _

"_Pleased to meet you Kyouko, my name is Kuon," he replied softly._

"_Oh . . ." The Japanese girl's mouth formed a cute O, then she squealed in delight after she got to know the name of a fairy. "Nice to meet you **Corn**!" she beamed._

'_Huh? Zea mays?' Kuon was dumbfounded as an image of the giant yellow vegetable appeared on his mind, "Uhm . . . my name is Kuon," he repeated. _

"_Yes . . . Corn!" she repeated cheerfully. "That's a beautiful name!" she praised innocently._

_For the first on his life, Hizuri Kuon just realized how similar his name sounded to the vegetable. How come he never noticed it in the ten years he lived in America? And she praised C**orn**, as in Zea Mays, as a beautiful name for 'him'? Kuon's lips quivered as he tried to hold his laugh of the hilarities of 'his' name. But Kyouko's compliment 'beautiful' kept echoing in his mind. As much as he wanted to laugh, he couldn't and shouldn't laugh out loud in her face. It was improper! His father taught him better than that! _

"_Corn?" she asked as she tilted her head in confusion. It was cute of her but he was in the middle of restraining himself from laughing. Her quizzical look didn't help . . . seriously! _

'_I can't take it anymore . . .' he thought as he turned his face away from her quickly, "Humph . . . ha . . . ha . . . hahahaha!" Kuon laughed as held his stomach, he was sure he would have his first experience of a stomachache because of laughing too much. He also felt some tears pooled on his eyes, 'Amazing! This is the first time I ever felt like this! My stomach hurts too!' Kuon crouched, as his legs felt weak for some reason he couldn't understand. If anything, to feel so helpless because of laughing just made him laugh some more._

_Kyouko stared at Kuon and she was confused. Why was fairy-san laughing like that? But then again, in Kyouko's fantasy world, Kuon looked very bright with fairy aura as he laughed, and Kuon looked so happy for some reason. And Kyouko was happy if she made him happy, even though she had no clue of what she had done to make him that happy? She wondered if her mother could be that happy one day because of her? _

"_Hahaha . . . humph" he gagged his mouth with his hand, but much to his misfortune . . . he choked because the lack of air. "Ugh . . . cough, cough. . ." Then he felt tiny warmth on his back. Kuon looked back and found Kyouko rubbing his back gently. _

"_Are you alright Corn?" she asked cutely. "If you are laughing too much, uhm . . ." she mumbled as her eyes looked up with thoughtful expression. "Baa-san said you would choke on air or something . . . I don't understand though, but. . ." She smiled brightly. "Baa-san said rubbing your back will make you feel better!" _

_Kuon felt a bit guilty for laughing. He would make sure to make up for it. He turned back to her then lowered one of his knees to the ground, kneeling like an honorable soldier before his princess. He took Kyouko's right hand then kissed her fingers gently; Kyouko blushed a deep red because she had never dreamed to be treated like that by a prince, it's still… _

"_Prince?" Kyouko though out loud, and Kuon looked up to her. She looked so adorable with blushing face, but there was a glint on her eyes. "Are you a fairy prince, Corn?"_

"_Eh?" _

"_Corn, you are a fairy prince? Right?" she babbled happily. "Riiiiiiiight?" she pressed on. _

_And that was when Kuon made the first mistake in dealing with Mogami Kyouko. He looked straight at her hopeful and pleading eyes. And all he could say was, "Right," and before he knew it, the damage was done. Kyouko was gleaming with happiness because she had just met a fairy prince._

"_Kyaa . . . I am so happy! You are a real fairy! A prince!" she squealed happily. _

_Kuon could only think one word, 'Oops . . .'_

* * *

And that's how he ended up as a fairy prince. Somehow, in the middle of further introduction, he ended up introducing his whole family as fairy world royalty. That was something; really something as she could sway him so easily. In other words, he was dancing to her tune helplessly.

There was no difference this time as she asked him to bring her to the fairy world. He could be strong against the cruelty of the showbiz world, but he was helpless against a six-year-old. "Kyouko-chan . . . Are you sure?" he tried to convince her gently, but at her sad face he quickly added. "I am not rejecting you, but what about the Fuwa family? If you go to my world, wouldn't they be sad?"

Kyouko looked down; if possible her face became gloomier. "I am just a burden to them. Tokiko baa-san and Shin-jiisan always argue with my mother a lot whenever she scolds me."

"Eh?"

"Uhm . . ." Kyouko muttered sadly. "Baa-san dislikes how my mother treats me. Shin-jiisan, too. Besides . . ." she paused. "Mother always threatened to not let them to take care of me anymore if they keep . . . uhm . . . cri . . . tisize her. That she will put me in orphanage, far away from Kyoto . . ." she said sadly as her tears streamed down once again.

Kuon didn't expect that. He hugged her tighter. "Corn . . . please . . . bring me with you. If I go with you . . . jii-san and baa-san will not be worried anymore about me, right?" she pleaded. "I will no longer burden them . . . right?" she asked desperately.

That was the last line. Kuon thought he could convince her to change her mind, but the more she talked, the more he realized her mother pushed Kyouko to the edge. No one could help her, no one . . . for her; the fairy prince was the last one who could help her. Kyouko, despite calling him a fairy prince, never demanded him anything; all she asked for was a friend who was willing to listen to her. This was the first time she ever asked something from him. There was no way he had the heart to deny her.

He looked at those golden eyes, shimmering with tears and grief. "Kyouko-chan . . . I want you to meet with someone first. Is that alright?" he asked gently.

Kyouko nodded. "I don't want to go home now either . . . mother must be arguing with jii-san and baa-san now," she reasoned sadly. With that, Kuon stood up with Kyouko on his arms. She was embarrassed, but didn't protest. Kyouko was tired after all; soon she fell asleep in Kuon's arms. The American boy walked away from the riverbank as the sun set in the west.

* * *

Hizuri Kuu was a coolheaded man. At least, that was what he had thought two hours ago. He had been through so much: starting from building his career in Japan; then moving to Hollywood; and wooing his magnificent living jewel (his wife), which in his opinion was far harder than building his career, he had a lot of rivals after all. But still . . . waiting patiently for his beloved cute son was so frustrating! He gave his son freedom to roam freely in the forest. Kuon didn't look too interested by this idea at first, as he was still depressed after being fired by Director Lockheart. He sighed at the memory. Kuon was a talented child. He had the potential to surpass him, but the showbiz world demanded too much from an inexperienced actor like him. He couldn't argue with those pompous directors either because if he did, the rumor that Kuon kept getting jobs even though he got fired many times was because of Kuu's doing would be worse than now.

And back to the present, he had been waiting for Kuon for two hours! Kuu Hizuri was sitting on his villa's balcony. Their villa was a two-storey log house. It was small compared to his other villas, but he liked it the most. Still, as he drank his now cold coffee, he became restless each passing second, because who knows what could have happened to Kuon to cause him to be this late.

And he didn't know where his boy was off to play! For some reason, on the third day of their stay, Kuon was more than eager to explore forest near their villa everyday. It was a mystery of what was so fascinating about the forest that he refused to go with them to explore the city. His bright smile was as if he had won an Oscar didn't help the mystery. If anything, Kuu didn't know what to do with it. Kuon spent the whole day in the forest; only at night he joined them for dinner or visiting the city. He wanted to know, but at the same time, he was afraid his son would be annoyed if he meddled too much, which was why Kuu never asked what he did in the forest.

He had his suspicions though. Maybe a forest nymph fell in love with his son and Kuon would be back with a beautiful girl in his arms. Kuu laughed at this thought. That was too fast! "He's only ten years old. There's no way he would bring a girl in his . . ." Another reason his son was late maybe because Julie had decided to try cooking Japanese food tonight. Kuu stopped in his tracks at the sight of Kuon who was finally back. Much like his daydreams, Kuon was indeed carrying a girl in his arms. Talk about irony~

"Uhm…" he stared at his son, who was walking calmly in his direction as if there was nothing wrong or needed to be explained.

Kuon, on the other hand, knew his father was surprised at who he had in his arms. Kyouko was asleep all the way to his villa, and he was sure she needed her sleep. Kuu had stood up from his seat and walked to the steps of the log house to welcome his son, that is, if he could find his voice to ask where his son had been and the girl was? He couldn't possibly have found an abandoned child in the forest, right?

Kuon sighed at the dumbfounded expression on his father's face. It seemed to say, 'What's going on here,' not to mention that he must so much non-sense running through his brain, courtesy of his wild imagination. "I'm sorry I'm late, father, but please let me lay her down in bed first, as for an explanation . . ." he trailed off. "It would have to wait till she had enough rest," Kuon explained in a low voice.

"Uhm . . . okay son, as long as her parents know she is here. It's already 6:30 PM after all," Kuu said in fatherly tone. He raised an eyebrow when Kuon flinched at his words.

'_Oops . . . I forgot about the Fuwas! Not to mention I left them like that,' _Kuon thought as memories of him jumping above their son's head flashed into his mind. _'That's certainly not the best impression I ever left . . ." _he sweat dropped.

"Kuon? Is there a problem?" Dear Lord, his son didn't kidnap the girl . . . did he?

Kuon groaned. "I will explain later, but in short her parent is why I ended up bring her home with me," he said as he walked passed Kuu.

Kuu had a feeling that tonight would be a very long night. And it was confirmed by the clattering and explosion sounds coming from the kitchen. He wondered if there was anything edible Julie managed to produce tonight.

* * *

Kyouko stirred in her sleep, she tried to open her eyes, which felt a bit wet. She must have cried in her sleep again, she did that a lot since her mother gave the orphanage ultimatum to the Fuwa couple.

"Kyouko-chan, are you alright?" a gentle voice asked her.

Kyouko opened her eyes and found herself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling, which meant she wasn't in her bedroom. She almost panicked at the fact, but when she turned to her side, she found Kuon was sitting beside the bed. "Co . . . Corn?"

Kuon smiled at her. "Don't worry Kyouko-chan . . . I'm here," he said as he caressed her cheek gently. "Feel better?"

Kyouko sat up slowly and nodded. "Uhm . . . where am I?" Kyouko asked, looking around. The room was cozy, with a cream-colored bed, a couch in the other corner of the room, and a wardrobe beside it. There was also a dressing table with a big mirror in another corner. It was a log house. Kyouko wondered if this was Kuon's home.

As if he could read her mind Kuon chimed in, "This isn't exactly my home Kyouko-chan, but I live in this house for my stay in Kyoto."

"Oh . . ." Kyouko smiled at that. She expected Kuon's house would be a palace, but it wasn't like she minded where he lived.

Kyouko looked at Kuon who, in return, looked restless for some reason. "Uhm Kyouko-chan . . . can you please call me Ku-on?"

"Eh?"

It wouldn't be easy and he knew it. How would he explain this to her? He asked his father few days ago about how to pronounce his name in Japanese, and it was no wonder Kyouko misheard him. It was so alike; the difference was how fast you say it in the middle. As much as he disliked explaining this now, he didn't want to have his parents laughing at him because of hilarity of his name; they could save it for later as he really wanted to talk about Kyouko's problem now.

"Uhm . . . My name is not Corn . . . but the first time I told you it sounds really alike with Corn," he explained. "It's not really different, my name is Ku...on."

"Kuon . . ." Kyouko repeated, then her eyes widened in shock. "Are you mad I mess up your name?"

Kuon shook his head then he smiled to assured her. "Iie . . . it's my fault you made the mistake it. For Japanese people it would sound like Corn. I'm not mad . . . as your friend, I shouldn't get angry over such matter. And I didn't bother to correct you that time either to boot."

Kyouko nodded, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Uhm . . . sorry, but Co . . . uhm . . . Kuon . . ."

Kuon chuckled softly; somehow it felt nice to hear his name. "Yeah?"

"Is this still the human world?" she asked innocently.

"Err . . . yes" Kuon chuckled softly at her innocence.

Once again, Kuu was dumbfounded when he entered the guest room with Julie. Kuon was smiling at the little girl he had brought back home and he looked like the happiest boy on earth. The little girl turned her attention to the celebrity couple and suddenly she turned became the most adorable sight on earth with sparkling eyes and flushed cheeks. She was beaming, but for some reason Kuu was sure it wasn't because of he was a Hollywood star. Julie, however, was fascinated by the girl, and from the glint in Julie's eyes, Kuu was sure that little girl was on for dressing up later.

"Nice to meet you . . . My name is Mogami Kyouko," she said as she bowed deeply. Kuu stared at Kyouko; he was surprised that the six-year-old was doing a dogeza! Was she a rich family's daughter or something? Then how she can end up being brought home by his son from a forest? Don't tell me Kuon kidnap her!

Kuon looked at his father, who had suddenly turned pale; because of his wild imagination, no doubt. "Father . . . snap out of it. Seriously . . . listen first before you start imagining things."

Kyouko's eyes widened, her mouth gaped a bit, "Father? So he is the king of fairy?" Kyouko squealed, which reminded Kuon there was another misunderstanding aside from his name.

Kuu blinked. "Fairy?"

Kuon groaned then stood up. "Father . . . can we talk for a moment?"

"Dear . . . who is this little girl? Is she staying over?" Julie asked excitedly.

"Uhm…"

"Julie . . ." Kuu began. "I'll talk with Kuon in the living room. Take care of her, will you?" All Kuu got as an answer was a squeal of delight as Julie went up to Kyouko, who was still dazed by Julie's beauty. Kuon looked behind and was really glad his mother liked Kyouko and worried when his mother hugged a very flustered Kyouko a bit tighter than needed. Kyouko looked confused but happy nonetheless, that's all he needed to know.

* * *

**Living Room**

"And that's why I bring her back with me . . ." Kuon ended his story; he pretty much summarized it without leaving any vital details. He hadn't told him about the part where Kyouko wanted to go to the fairy world, though.

Kuu's expression was hard to understand, but one thing was for sure; he was furious. "I can't believe a mother could be that cruel to her own child . . ." He looked down, his face became thoughtful. "A child is a gift from God for parents to love . . . but this woman . . ." Kuon became silent; he didn't know what to say.

"Why?"

Kuon raised an eyebrow, "Yes father?"

"Why does Kyouko-chan's mother despise her? From what I saw and heard from you, she's a very kind girl." And so pure, he added silently. "It's simply unreasonable to hate her."

Kuon shook his head. "Don't bother to ask Kyouko-chan father . . . the very reason of her pain is that even she doesn't know why her mother hates her," Kuon stated.

"That's all?"

"Uhm…" Kuon grumbled. "Father, can you call Fuwa inn and tell them Kyouko is here? I am sure Kyouko doesn't want to worry them . . ."

Kuu smiled at that. "Don't worry, and just leave it your reliable father!" he chirped cheerfully.

* * *

**Fuwa Inn**

"Oh . . . so Kyouko-chan is with you?" Tokiko asked with a worried face. "Is she alright Hizuri-san?"

"Don't worry . . . she is safe with us. I will bring her back to your inn by tomorrow Fuwa-san . . ." Kuu assured her.

"Thank you, Hizuri-san . . ." Tokiko replied as she sighed in relief.

"See you tomorrow then Fuwa-san, bye . . ." Kuu said then hung up the phone after the Okami returned his goodbyes.

The okami put the phone down, then looked back at her husband who sat on tatami floor, his arms crossed. "So how?"

"She is with her friend now . . ." Tokiko replied. "Thank goodness . . ."

Fuwa Shin grunted. "All because of that woman! If only she hadn't threatened us with leaving Kyouko in orphanage . . ." he paused, thinking of what he would do if Saena hadn't threatened them. "It's bad enough she didn't want to give Kyouko's custody to us!" he said as he rubbed his temple. "That woman even said herself she didn't need Kyouko, so why does Saena have to do this to her? Why doesn't she just walk away from Kyouko's life?" he growled darkly.

"You know what?" Tokiko began, looking for something on her wardrobe. "I will kill her tomorrow . . ." Tokiko said as she took out a samurai sword wrapped in silk.

Her husband gulped, suddenly losing his nerve. "Please don't . . . our inn still needs an Okami, Shou also needs his mother. . ."

"If there aren't any witnesses, I should be just fine," Tokiko retorted as she unsheathed the gleaming blade. The okami giggled as she examined the blade.

"That's not the point!" he growled. "Since when do you have that in our wardrobe, and how come I didn't know about it?" the Fuwa patriarch exclaimed in horror.

* * *

Kuon and Kuu walked to the guest bedroom where they had left Kyouko with Julie; Kuon was relieved that at least he had cleared the problem with the Fuwas. At least the Fuwa couple wouldn't be worried about her condition now, the employees there must have been worried too. And . . . speaking of Fuwa, Kuon wondered if Shou was worried about Kyouko.

'_Blond headed freak!'_

Kuon felt veins pop up on his temple; it was official, he disliked the younger boy. That kid was younger than him, but that wasn't an excuse for being so ill mannered; a very typical spoiled child. Shou was undoubtedly arrogant and selfish, Kuon thought.

'_That chibi! What does Kyouko-chan see in Shou?' _

Kuon blinked. Where had that thought come from? He was snapped out of his musing when his father started a conversation with him.

"By the way, son, as adorable as it is to indulge her with this fairy fantasy . . . sometimes it's better to tell the truth, you know?" Kuu asked, and then chuckled at Kuon's blushing face.

Kuon rolled his eyes. "Easier said than done, father . . ." he snorted. "Could you do it when she gave you that look? The one she had when she saw the fairy king."

Kuu thought of it for a moment; a little girl with sparkling eyes, and a wide, cute smile looking at you with hopeful face. "That's . . . uhm . . . I hate to admit it, but I couldn't . . ." he admitted sheepishly.

"Right . . ." Kuon agreed as he opened the door, and suddenly both of them fell flat on their back because they were pushed back by an imaginary horde of pink hearts and a loud squeal coming from Hizuri Julie.

"Kyaa! Kyouko-chan is so cute!" she squealed cheerfully.

Kyouko's usual pigtails had changed; Julie had let them down and took the privilege of curling it a bit so her hair was wavy and reached past her shoulders. She had also put in some hair accessories; tiny orange crystal hairpins in the shape of butterflies and flowers scattered across her jet-black hair. She no longer wore her old outfit; Julie had replaced it with a white night dress that stark against her black hair. Kuu wondered where Julie got that little nightdress in Kyouko's size, then he looked around Julie and Kyouko and saw many scattered sewing kits. Kyouko, on the other hand was off to La~la land as she stared at her reflection on the mirror.

"Honey . . . where did you get that nightdress from?" Kuu asked curiously, it wasn't like he couldn't guess.

"Why, I fixed one of my shirts and turned it into a cute nightdress!" Julie answered proudly. "She's so cute, isn't she?

Kuu nodded as he looked at Kyouko, who hadn't returned to the real world. She was so adorable; it was obvious she never had anyone dressed up her like a normal girl. "Indeed . . ." Then Kuu turned his attention to Kuon. "She's really adorable, right Kuon?"

". . ."

Kuu gaped at the sight of his son, who looked dazed. Kuon's eyes were wide and his mouth agape. And if his eyes hadn't deceived him yet, Kuu swore he saw a slight tint of pink on Kuon's cheeks . . . Kuon was blushing because of Kyouko! He screamed in his mind. Kuu walked closer to Kuon, then waved his hand in front of his face, but Kuon didn't react.

Kuu grinned, then he took a deep breath. "Earth to Hizuri Kuon~ Are you there son?" Kuu asked, a bit louder than necessary, right next to Kuon's ear.

"Waaa!" Kuon yelped, and snapped out of his musing. He turned to Kuu angrily. "What was that for, father?" he growled, but all he got in response was a wide smirk, not to mention there was a weird glint in his father's eyes. "What?"

Kuu's face softened. Kuon was taken aback that his father had suddenly switched on his oyabaka button. "My . . . my . . ." he ruffled Kuon's hair lovingly, "My son is growing up!"

"Huh?" Kuon raised an eyebrow.

"But . . ." Kuu trailed off. "It's still too early, ne? Don't worry son, you still have a long way ahead!"

Kuon was about to ask what the hell he was talking about, when he felt someone tugging on his shirt. Much to his surprise, he found Kyouko standing right beside him with the cutest smile he ever seen on her face. "Co . . . uhm . . . Kuon! Fairy queen was casting some magic on me! I feel like I became a Cinderella! It's so amazing!"

"Aww!" Julie gushed to her husband. "She called me fairy queen! How cute!" she said as hugged his arm.

Kuon felt like he wanted to bang his head to the nearest wall. How he could explain to Kyouko about this? He didn't want to hurt her, but the misunderstanding was becoming deeper and deeper. To be honest, the situation was funny, but not for him. He might lose her friendship. How he could he get away from this? He turned to face his father, who gave him a strained smile and all Kuu could give his son was a very standard yet wise advicee.

"You are a **man** . . . remember?" Kuu muttered in lofty tone.

". . . Right. . ." That pretty much the summarized version of 101 man's ways which Kuu had taught his son since Kuon can talk.

Kuu led his wife to exit the room to give Kuon and Kyouko some privacy. When she protested, Kuu just laughed softly and said, "Julie . . . our son has something to talk about with Kyouko-chan. And I have to talk with you too . . ." Then he closed the door, leaving Kuon with Kyouko alone.

There was a pregnant silence till Kuon found his voice then gently led Kyouko to the bed, then he sat on it with her. Kyouko looked at him expectantly, and Kuon had a hard time looking at her face. "Kuon?"

"Kyouko- chan" he began. "I'm . . ." he trailed off, but he found it harder and harder to continue. He gulped, it was now or never. If he kept beating around the bush, he would never able to admit the truth. "I'm not a fairy . . ."

Kyouko gaped a bit, her eyes wide in confusion. "Eh?"

"I'm not a fairy," he repeated firmly. Somehow, it was easier to talk now. "I'm sorry I lied to you. I'm just a human like you."

Kyouko was confused, but other than that, Kuon couldn't tell what she thought of his confession. "Why?" Kyouko asked.

Kuon clenched his fist as he gulped nervously. He didn't care if he looked ridiculous by now, but he didn't want her to hate him. "I shouldn't have lied but . . ." Then he thought of her smile from the first time they had met. "It's just . . . you were so happy that time," he admitted sheepishly. "And I didn't have the heart to . . ."

Kyouko cut him off. "Kuon is so kind . . ."

"Eh?" Kuon turned to face Kyouko, but much to his surprise, Kyouko didn't look angry or sad. She was smiling with flushed cheeks. If anything, she looked embarrassed.

"Kuon was lying for me, right?" she asked carefully. In response, Kuon just nodded numbly. "I understand . . ."

Kuon looked at her with a confused expression. "Kyouko-chan . . . it's okay if you're angry. In fact, I . . ."

"Iie." She shook her head. "I mean," she looked up to him, then looked down with a sheepish smile on her face. Kyouko pondered for a moment on how to explain to Kuon what she meant, then a certain memory flashed to her mind, and that made her smile wider. "Once, I found out Shin-jiisan sneaked into Shou-chan's room in the middle of the night," Kyouko continued her story. Luckily she didn't notice the scowl on Kuon's face at the Shou's name. "I was curious, so I followed him in secret and found out that he put a Christmas present beside Shou-chan's bed."

"So he was pretending to be Santa Claus?" Kuon couldn't help but ask the obvious.

Kyouko giggled. "Shin-jiisan didn't wear the costume though, so he wore a bright red Yukata instead. He wore the white beard though, so he looked like a hermit instead." She giggled again.

Kuon sweat dropped at that, somehow he didn't feel nervous or awkward anymore. "Did you confront him then?"

Kyouko nodded. "I was curious, so after he left Shou-chan's room, I asked why he pretended to be Santa Claus. I know jii-san loves Shou-chan very much, but he lied to Shou-chan."

To be honest Kuon thought Shou wasn't a type of child who would appreciate Santa Claus. Kuon was sure Shou wouldn't mind who his present was from, as long as he got one. But Kuon kept the opinion to himself. In his case, when he found out about Santa Claus, he kept quiet as he didn't want to destroy Kuu's joy of acting as Santa Claus every Christmas when he could.

Kuon snapped out of his thoughts when Kyouko laughed softly, he turned his attention to her and found her smiling. "Shin-jiisan said . . . that he hated to lie, and not to mention that the bright red yukata was so cold."

Kuon almost rolled his eyes at the hilarity. "But why did he still do it, then?"

"Because he wanted to make Shou-chan happy off course!" Kyouko chirped happily. "It's the same with Kuon, right? You are just like a Santa Claus!"

"Uhm . . ." he nodded numbly, he felt like dying of embarrassment. And was he just demoted from a fairy prince to Santa Claus? Seriously? Kuon could almost hear the signature laugh of Santa Claus and the deer's bell in his head, _'Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!'_ not to mention that he and a fat old man with a white beard were . . . that was just creepy!

"I'm so happy," Kyouko muttered softly. "Thank you so much!" she said as she gave him her warm smile.

Kuon chuckled softly. "But, it's just like a dream," he muttered. "When you awake, you will feel empty, disappointed, and so on." He felt like saying that to himself, after all he had been through in showbiz world.

"It's okay!" Kyouko replied. "I don't feel like that at all."

Kuon's eyes widened in disbelief. "Why?" All this time he had felt that feeling whenever he failed, when, after all he did, everything he had had crumbled when the director had fired him. It was like waking from a sweet dream that had ended as a nightmare when reality crushed it.

"I feel like Alice in Wonderland," she admitted happily. "Alice went through an adventure that was full of many hardships and fun. All of it was a dream, but not just a dream. It must be a precious memory for her . . ." Kyouko jumped off of the bed then faced Kuon. "For me, what we have together in the forest is real. Kuon is not a fairy prince but . . ." she trailed off. "For me, you are still my friend who I have so much fun with, human or fairy, it doesn't matter. You listen to me and you cheer me up when I am sad. You didn't need to be a fairy or prince, because" she paused then smiled beautifully.

**"It's always been you who made me happy…"**

Kuon was speechless. It was as if a heavy weight on his heart had been lifted. Kyouko didn't hate him; she accepted him as a human. He didn't have to be anyone else but himself to gain her acceptance. "Thank you, Kyouko-chan."

"Kyouko," Kyouko said.

"Eh?"

Kyouko smiled at him with flushed cheeks, "You can call me Kyouko. We're closer now . . . right? So . . . uhm . . . I think . . ." she mumbled nervously. "But, if you don't want to . . ."

"I want to!" Kuon answered quickly, as if he was afraid Kyouko would change her mind. "I'm glad . . . Kyouko. Thank you."

Kyouko shook her head. "You don't need to thank me! If anything, I-" Suddenly she was reminded of what she had asked him this afternoon. "I . . . aaah!"

"Kyouko?"

"Uhm . . ." Kyouko bowed. "I am sorry for . . . uhm . . . I asked you. . ."

Kuon got a clue of what she wanted to say; he stood up then picked her up gently ignoring Kyouko's embarrassed yelp. He let her sit on the bed, then Kuon looked straight into her eyes. "It's okay. You've been through a lot," he said as he caressed her cheek gently. "I understand. It's hard, and no one can help you so you sought my help."

"I've burdened you with my problem," she murmured sadly. "I am sorry."

"It's America. . ." Kuon said calmly.

"Eh?" Kyouko looked at him with a confused expression. "America . . . it's where Hollywood is, right?"

Kuon nodded as he chuckled softly. "My home is in Hollywood, Kyouko. I haven't told my parents yet about how you want to go with me, but . . . I'll tell them and ask what they think. That's if . . ." Kuon paused, he wondered if Kyouko really wanted to go with him? Will she leave her homeland? "You still want to go with me," he finished.

"I-" Kyouko started.

**BLAM**

* * *

Kyouko and Kuon quickly turned their faced to the door, which had been slammed open loudly by Hizuri Julie. The American model stood with one of her hands still outstretched after opening the door. Kuu was standing behind her with a tired face. Kuon stared at his mother and found that she was crying for some reason. Tears were streaming down her cheeks heavily and without a word, Julie ran to them and hugged Kyouko, who was still shocked. Kuon instantly backed away from Julie because of shock.

"Ano. . ." Kyouko didn't know what to say to the hysteric actress.

Julie hugged her tighter. "There is no way I will let Kyouko-chan return to that horrible mother!"

"Huh?" so that's why his mother was crying; Kuu must have told her about Kyouko and she had reacted as expected of her. She was a doting mother, after all. Kuon was sure Julie might kill Saena if she got a chance to see her.

"I . . . but. . ." Kyouko stuttered in confusion.

Julie turned to her husband, who had walked to them wearily. "Kuu! We can't let Kyouko-chan stay with such a cruel mother! I don't want to leave her! I can't!" she said frantically.

"Julie. . ." Kuu sighed wearily.

"But mother . . . what do you want to do?" Kuon couldn't help but ask; he didn't want to put too much hope, but somehow his mind told him Julie might…

Julie picked up the dazed Kyouko, **"I will bring her back with us to America, right Kuu?"** she answered without hesitation.

"But, Julie-baasan, wouldn't I trouble you?" she asked timidly. If possible, Kyouko wanted to be free from her mother, but now she was afraid she would burden someone with her selfish wish.

"Kyouko-chan," Kuon immediately said. "You wouldn't," he stated; for once not giving room for the Japanese girl to argue.

Kuu looked at his family and Kyouko. He had expected that Kuon was hiding something else, and it turned out to be this. He didn't expect this, but Julie was attached to her in such a short time. Kyouko had something that drew people to her. Kuu chuckled softly in amusement; his son and wife looked like they wouldn't back down from their wish to bring Kyouko back with them; no matter what he said. But then again, it wasn't like he was against the idea.

Kuu sighed. "It looks like you guys have already decided to bring Kyouko-chan back with us," Kuu mused; he flinched when Kuon and Julie gave him a 'don't you dare to refuse' look. "Don't give me that look, but first of all . . . Kyouko-chan?"

"Hai?" Kyouko asked nervously.

Kuu walked closer to Kyouko and Julie, then looked at her. "Do you want to go with us?" Before Kyouko could argue, he added quickly, "We would be more than happy to be your family…"

"Really?" Kyouko asked, her eyes glazed. "You want me. . .?"

Julie hugged her, then kissed her cheek. "Who wouldn't want such a cute and kind girl like you to be a part of their family?" she asked softly.

Kyouko had never felt loved by her mother. She knew Tokiko-baasan loved her, but she still craved a mother's love from her own mother. But now, she no longer wanted it; she wanted to be with Kuon and his family. She felt so selfish but she just couldn't help it. "Thank you . . . thank you . . ." she whispered again and again as she buried her face into Julie's chest, then she cried, but not because of sadness. She cried because, at last, she had found where she was needed and wanted.

Kuon looked at Kyouko in Julie's arms; he smiled and was thankful for his parents' easy acceptance of her. He liked the idea of sharing his parentss love with Kyouko. There was still an obstacle though. Kuon walked closer to his father, then tugged on his shirt so Kuu would lend his ears to Kuon. "Father, what about her mother? Will you ask for Kyouko's custody? From what I saw, the Fuwas can't get it from her, as she can threaten them about putting her in an orphanage," Kuon whispered.

Kuu chuckled then whispered back to his son. "Kuon, leave it to me. What kind of man would I be if I couldn't help a poor cute girl like Kyouko-chan?" Kuu also thought silently _'Off course I would help my future daughter-in-law. . .'_

Kuon smiled at that. His father was still his hero. As much as he wanted to rescue his princess by himself, sometimes he still needed his hero. "Thank you, father."

"Anytime son," Kuu replied.

* * *

**And... time to pull down the red curtain as my show is over for now! Don't forget to watch my next show ;D Hope you like it!**

**As usual... please give me so hand claps and roses (review) I would love to hear and collect it after the show XDDD  
**


	3. Rabbit's hole to Wonderland

**Sorry for late update =_= But hey! I did update!**

**Anyway.. it's not beta-ed so read by your own risk. I think I put enough effort for it to be readable so please... beside I am writing this for free :p **

**I opted to do shorter chap so I can update faster~ I hope you will like back-story I create for 'why' Saena hate Kyoko**

**ps: Any idea for the title? I want to change it :3 second way just not epic! **

EDIT: I am really pissed at whatever cause my story that I know grammar is horrible enough messed up more than my original document when uploaded! So I recheck again a little DX

**and again... I will not scream vengeance or whining over people who criticize grammar (I am not a brat) though I am sure I have wrote somewhere in my previous chapter about... how if you give me a hand instead of complaining? It's understandable you want good fic with good grammar but I do what I can~ so... somebody can copy-paste my story, fix it then send it to me.**

**Yeah, I am proposing who want to beta, do the favor for everyone and off course I will give credit... anyway just for info I didn't do skip beat fanart anymore but I will draw the favorite scene from this story for you who help me.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Rabbit's hole to Wonderland  
**

Kyouko's golden eyes were wide open; the Japanese girl was having a hard time sleeping in the unfamiliar bed. She was used to sleeping on a futon, but maybe there was more than just the bed that made her unable to sleep. The moon was still up there, and with each passing hour, it sank closer to the horizon. At this rate, Kyouko was aware she wouldn't have the sleep she needed so much. After all, tomorrow – scratch that, as it was already 5 AM. – Today, the Hizuri couple would settle her problem with her mother, and it made her nervous.

The Hizuri family had given her a huge room for herself, and Julie had invited her to sleep with Kuon, much to the boy's chagrin. Kyoko refused politely and told Julie that she was used to sleeping alone at the Fuwas' inn. Kyouko thought she had troubled Kuon and his family enough for one day, so she wanted to be alone at least in sleep.

The girl sat up slowly, then decided to go out of her room, trying to explore the Hizuris' cottage. The Japanese girl blinked when she found a weird smell invading her nostrils, Kyouko's face turned to absolute horror as she sprinted as fast she could to the kitchen.

* * *

**Kitchen**

"Kyaa!" Julie yelped as she watched her stir-fried vegetable catch on fire. "Aww! What should I do?" she asked no one as she looked around her, then her eyes locked on the kitchen sink. Without thinking twice, Julie took a big boiling pot, then filled it with water.

But before she could pour the content onto the fire, Kyoko yelled, "Stop Julie-baasan! Don't use water!"

"Eh?" Julie was startled and the pot slipped from her hands, soaking the floor. "Kyaa!"

Kyouko was also in panic, but growing in an inn, and used to spending her time in the kitchen with Sho's father taught her a lot of things. "Baa-san! Do you have baking soda?"

"Yes!" she answered in panic. "It's on the table!" Julie had prepared baking soda beforehand because she had wanted to bake a cake for breakfast.

As fast as she could, Kyouko took the baking soda, ripped the package, then threw the powder as much as she could onto the fire. A while later, all that was left of Julie's stir-fried vegetables was coal, and the kitchen was a shipwreck mess. The floor was wet and had baking soda all over; Julie had also made a mess before she burned her cooking.

"Hic . . ." Julie sobbed.

Kuu and Kuon arrived just in time to see their messy kitchen. "What's going on here?" Kuu asked then rushed to Julie's side. "Honey! Are you alright?"

Julie hugged her husband tightly. "Huwaa . . . Kuu! Our breakfast!"

"Huh?" Then his eyes looked at the coals in the frying pan. He didn't know if he should be sad or happy for it.

Kuon was worried about his mother, but puzzled when he saw Kyouko was busy wiping the floor with a cloth. "Kyouko? What happened?"

Kyouko looked up. "Uhm, Julie-baasan burned her cooking then . . ."

The blond haired boy sighed when he heard what happened from Kyouko. It was something that happened every single time she cooked, which was why he and Kuu never let Julie cook on her own. But it seemed Julie had sneaked in to make a surprise breakfast, which ended up in disaster. "Thanks Kyouko."

"You are welcome!" she beamed.

* * *

Much to Julie's chagrin, she and Kuon had been shooed by Kuu from the kitchen. Kyouko and Kuu were the ones who cleaned the mess and God knows how bad Kuon and Julie were in housework. The Hizuri family didn't bring their maids with them because they wanted to do everything on their own, which really exhausted Kuu's stamina due to the fact that he was the only one who was good with chores. His living jewels were a disaster in that area, so he was so happy Kyouko could help him.

After that, to cheer Julie up, Kuu suggested to have cooking time together, which Julie agreed to with an excited squeal. Julie was not really happy, though, when she was assigned to clean bean sprouts, but that was the safest job Kuu could think of. Their son, on the other hand, was busy picking eggshells from a bowl with a chopstick. He had never tried to cook before, so even breaking eggs was difficult to him.

Kyouko giggled when she saw how nervous Kuon looked about breaking his next egg. "Ne, Kuon, just relax then . . ." she said as carefully tapped the egg on the table. "Tada . . ." The egg fell out of its shell and into the bowl.

Kuon nodded with a flushed face. He was sure he had been demoted from fairy prince to a clown by now. "Okay." His eyes went wide when he succeeded to break the egg without any shells dropping into the bowl. "Oh! I did it!"

Kuu grinned at his boy. "My boy is growing up! He can break an egg now!" he sobbed dramatically.

"DAD!" Kuon blushed deep red. "You're embarrassing me!"

"Oh." He grinned widely. "So how about my big boy tries to chop some spring onions now? Careful of your fingers Kuon," he asked as he handed Kuon a bundle of spring onions. "Think of it as your next step to entering the spring of youth!" he joked.

The blond boy glared at his father, but snatched the spring onion away. "Fine!"

* * *

Kyouko wasn't paying attention to Kuon and Kuu's bickering, as she was busy mixing various ingredients into her bowl. She was pleased at the beautiful color of the paprika, beef and carrots in the bowl. Kyouko was about to fry her egg rolls when she saw Julie looked at her intently then at her bowl. "Julie-baasan, do you want to help me fry this?" she asked sweetly.

Julie beamed. "Oh really, Kyouko-chan?"

"Hai!" Kyouko nodded.

Kuu and Kuon couldn't help but became wary as Julie poured a full ladle of yellow liquid into the square frying pan. "Kyaa! It's so pretty! Green, red, yellow and orange!" Julie squealed in awe.

"Ne, Julie-baasan, now carefully fold the egg like this," Kyouko said as showed Julie how she folded it into a roll.

"Oh . . ."

Kyouko carefully put the egg onto the cutting board. "We have to cut it when it's still hot," she murmured as she cut the egg roll into four.

"Ho . . ."

Kuu and Kuon were relieved at the sight; it seemed Kyouko could handle Julie well. Maybe they didn't have to worry too much that Julie would burn their kitchen again.

* * *

**Dining Room**

Kyouko now understood why Julie had started cooking so early, as she watched Kuu eating, or rather sucking in his food like a black hole. She never saw someone eat that much, even a sumo wrestler who had once stayed at the Fuwa inn didn't eat as much as Kuu did. No wonder they had two giant fridges stocked with so much food.

Kyouko couldn't help but gape when Kuu drank miso soup from a big pot and not a small bowl like she did. "Oh . . ."

Kuon smiled nervously at Kyouko who sat beside him. "Uhm, sorry Kyouko, it's so . . . uhm . . ."

"Whoa! Kuu-jiisan is so awesome!" she praised as she clapped innocently. "But where is all of that food going?" Kyouko wondered out loud.

The American boy chuckled at Kyouko's innocent comment, and he couldn't blame her for wondering where Kuu's food was going to, since Kuu did consume food unequal with his body's capacity. Even Kuon was never able to figure that mystery out.

"Kyouko-chan!" Julie called. "This egg roll is so tasty!" she said as took a bite of the colorful egg roll. "It's heavenly!"

Kyouko blushed a deep red, and she seemed so happy that someone other than the Fuwas valued her hard work. Kuon couldn't help but hope that they would become a real family; it would be great to have Kyouko around.

* * *

Fuwa inn was one of the biggest inns in Kyoto, and of course the Fuwa family was a prestigious family that was looked up to in their neighborhood. The Hizuris and Kyoko had just arrived in front of Fuwa inn, and Kuu whistled at the size of the inn which, in his opinion, would be perfect for a period movie set. Julie was awed by the sight; she rarely came to Japan after all, and most of the time, she couldn't enjoy Japanese culture due to Kuu's and her busy schedules. Kyouko smiled when she saw that the Fuwa couple was waiting for her right in front of the entrance of the building. Tokiko bowed deeply followed by her husband.

"Welcome to our inn Hizuri-san. Thank you for taking care of Kyouko. It's very kind of you," she said as she smiled politely at the celebrities.

Kuu smiled back. Now he knew why Kyouko behaved so prim and proper. She was raised by an okami after all. "Ah, it's nothing Fuwa-san. Besides, we love her company very much."

Shin nodded at that. "I see, but still we would like to offer you our hospitality. We are, after all, very proud of our service," he said solemnly. "I am sure you would love to have an informal tea time with us. My wife herself . . . okami-san would be the one who brewed the tea Hizuri-san."

The actor couldn't help but be amused, Fuwa Shin surely was very proud of his wife's skills. But what kind of husband wouldn't be proud of their wonderful wife? Heck! He was even proud of he wife's explosive skills in cooking, err… literally explosive. "Certainly Fuwa-san, I would be a fool of a Japanese man if I refused tea that was brewed by the okami herself." Then he added, "Especially one as beautiful as you, Okami-san."

Tokiko chuckled softly, her long kimono sleeves covering half of her face. "Ho ho ho, I am flattered Hizuri-san." Anyone else would have blushed deep red at the praise Kuu threw, but the okami had experience with various foreigner guests. Tokiko knew how a man who had spent years oversea like Kuu could drop such a comment at the drop of a hat, unlike her prim and proper husband who was the epitome of Japanese men.

* * *

**CLOCK**

There was the sound of a bamboo pipe knocking against a hard surface, spilling the water all over the bluish gray stone. The breeze of a hot summer heating up the room with comfortable warmth, Kuu closed his eyes when the crinkling sound of a bell echoed. "Ahh, this is what we called summer in Japan!" he exclaimed.

The Fuwa couple couldn't help but chuckle at Kuu's antics; the actor must have spent quite a long time away from his homeland. "Yes Hizuri-san, and help yourself to some watermelon. We cooled it in the river near our inn. It's very juicy."

"And watermelon!" he sighed then turned to his blond family. "This is summer in Japan!"

"Uh huh," Kuon nodded absentmindedly, not that he got what Kuu meant by summer in Japan, since as far as he knew Kuu always had ten kilos of watermelon everyday for himself when summer came in America.

Suddenly the patterned shoji door opened and Kyoko came in dressed in a simple peach colored kimono, holding a small tray with various traditional Japanese snacks. "Baa-san, Minamino-san said we run out of rice flour so she can't make ice cream mochi today…"

Tokiko sighed. "If we ran out, then why didn't she say so since yesterday?" she wondered out loud. "It's okay, Kyoko. Why don't you bring some of the sweets with you and play with Kuon-kun in our garden?" she suggested with a smile. "I haven't fed the Koi today, they must be starving."

Kyoko was fighting her urge to squeal at the suggestion; she loved that task very much because it made her feel like a mermaid princess, feeding cute Koi with gaping mouths. "Can I really?"

"Yes my dear," Tokiko assured her.

Kuu patted his son's back. "Take care of our princess, Kuon…"

Kyoko blushed a deep red as Kuon nodded. "Yes father." A smile curved his lips, then he offered his hand to Kyoko. "Come hime-chan, let's see Koi-san-tachi. They would be happy to have our hime-chan feeding them."

Kyoko took the offered hand shyly; Kuon looked like a prince! He was one actually, even if he didn't have sparkling transparent wings like a fairy. "Hai!" Then they exited through the shoji door that connected to the garden. The adults watched the two amusedly as Kyoko trudged behind Kuon with their hands intertwined with each other.

* * *

"I know…"

Kuu was startled at Shin's calm response when he asked if they could adopt Kyoko into their family. "What can I assume from that Fuwa-san? A yes or a no?"

Shin smiled at the actor, "Call me Shin. No need for formality with someone who shares our sympathy for Kyoko. You automatically became our friends." Then he paused. "May I? Kuu?"

The Japanese actor beamed, it was always a joy to gain a new friend. He was a keen observer, a talent that developed along with acting skill. He could tell Shin was the typical Japanese man, a chef but definitely had the upbringing of a samurai. A man of few words; prim and proper. "I am honored . . . Shin."

Julie clasped her hands together. "Off course, you also have to call me Julie! No -san added!

Tokiko chuckled softly; the sleeve of her kimono covered her lips. "Julie-chan, then."

The American model squealed at that, she was always fond of Japanese culture, but by the time she entered Japanese society after she dated Kuu, most people addressed her with -san and her busy schedule prevented her from having friends close enough to address her with –chan. "Kyaa, Tokiko-chan!"

The husbands sweat-dropped at their wives' antics; all tension evaporated and the serious mood broke. Leave it to their wives to ruin the mood, but Shin quickly regained his composure as he cleared his throat. "Well then, back to your first question Kuu. I am afraid my approval on your proposal means little, if anything."

Kuu nodded in understanding. "It's her mother, right?"

Tokiko nodded. "Yes, she is why." Her hand waved lazily. "Comes and goes as she pleases just to scorn at her daughter, yet . . . she won't let Kyoko go either."

Kuu raised an eyebrow. "I thought you would disapprove of us taking Kyoko away to the other side of the globe?"

Shin smiled at him, a pained smile as his eyes locked on to Kuu's. "If it means Kyoko can be out of Mogami Saena's reach . . ."

His wife nodded in approval. "It would sadden us greatly, but Kyoko's happiness is our first priority," she stated confidently. "Kyoko herself, as you said, has voiced her wish to go with you. Who am I to deny her, after everything she has been through?"

"But. . ." Shin paused. "I warn you, Saena has tied our hands about Kyoko."

Tokiko shook her head. "She let us care for Kyoko, but nothing more. If you hadn't come to us, all we could do was sit and wait until that woman tired of Kyoko," she muttered the last part in disdain. "Which I am sure will happen in a couple of years, and by then . . ." she trailed off. "Little Kyoko would be scarred for life."

". . ."

". . ."

Julie broke the silence. "I am not one to intrude, but may I ask for what reason a mother would loath her own flesh and blood? The child she nursed in her womb for nine months?"

Tokiko's shoulders fell. "Sore . . . wa. . ."

"You don't have to tell us if you think we have no right to know," Julie added quickly.

Shin shook his head, "No worries . . ." he muttered. "It's no secret at our inn. All of my staff know and keep it secret from outsiders. Kyoko . . . all of us love her so much, and we would never . . ." he straightened his back. "But, we will tell you, and it's not like Saena would mind because to her . . . it's Kyoko's fault and not hers."

Tokiko's brown eyes locked on Kuu's, then Julie's. "You are an actor and an actress, the history between Kyoko and her mother would sound like a cheap soap opera from the eighties for you," she muttered in disdain. "That woman . . ."

Kuu raised an eyebrow. "I am already guessing, though . . . what comes to my mind is that Kyoko. . ." Kuu couldn't finish that. "Forgive me, but it's just the most reasonable reason I could find."

The Fuwa matriarch shook her head. "That woman might be well-educated, with a degree in accounting," Tokiko informed the Hizuris. "But outside her occupation?"

Shin nodded in agreement. "It's nothing like your guess Kuu. Kyoko is her legal child, from her husband."

"Eh?"

"Like I said, it's like a cheap soap opera," Tokiko stated. "Kyoko's father was the heir of a prestigious family in Kyoto, a close friend of my husband. His family's business was selling kimono, high quality ones at that."

Kuu rested his chin on his hand. "Hm . . . then?"

"Arranged marriage," Tokiko almost rolled her eyes. "Saena is an independent woman with brains and looks. Even though she was not from a rich family or one with a high social standing, Saena was sought by many families for her hand in marriage."

"For that woman, her whole life was work, including marriage," Shin stated.

Julie was flustered at that. "So she was married for money?"

"If only it was that simple," Tokiko muttered wishfully. "Saena is a perfectionist. Her whole life has to be perfect. And after many years knowing her, I can say . . . it's like a disease, an obsession."

Kuu tilted his head to the side. "Interesting character she has there."

"But sick," Shin argued.

"Not going to disagree about that," Kuu nodded in agreement.

"Try to comprehend what happened next," Tokiko said tonelessly. "Her husband, if I am not mistaken, his name is Mikado," she nodded as if assuring herself she got the name right, and then Shin nodded in agreement.

"He was a good man," he stated. "Though he didn't love Saena, Mikado tried to warm up to her, learning to love that woman, but in the end. . ."

"For Saena, he was nothing but another medal on her perfect career of a life, and from there, he began to distance himself from her."

"Saena didn't care, and their loveless marriage grew colder with each passing day. . ."

Julie shook her head. "Oh dear. Who can live with that kind of marriage?"

"Mikado surely couldn't," Tokiko stated. "But Saena surely could because she didn't care in the first place." She sighed wearily. "Three years after their marriage, Mikado's father passed away . . . reunited with his late wife." Another sigh. "For Kyoko's father, it was his chance to be freed from Saena and his prestigious family."

Kuu's eyes widened, "Wow, I don't blame him."

"Neither do I," Shin nodded in agreement. "Mikado didn't even know Saena was already pregnant by that time, and of course, Saena also didn't notice."

"Everything went downhill then," Tokiko continued. "Mikado declared that he didn't want his heritage anymore then left it to his first cousin from his father's side, and of course, divorce papers for Saena."

"And there was nothing Saena could do about it, especially because she had no one who could support her. Divorcing her was one of the conditions Mikado proposed to his family to give up his right over their family's business." She paused. "Mikado . . . sadly, he had a weak body since he was young . . . and passed away one month after the divorce."

Julie and Kuu gasped, "Oh."

"He knew," Shin stated sadly. "What he wanted was to spending the rest of his short life peacefully, the last selfish wish of his." He paused, "Kyoko might look a lot more like Saena than Mikado, but that innocence and kindness . . . it's definitely Mikado's."

Tokiko looked at her husband, sympathy leaking from her eyes. "Saena should treasure Kyoko, after what she has done to Mikado, hurting him so much." She shook her head. "But for Saena, after Kyoko was born, that child became a reminder of the man who had tainted her perfect life, and thus . . ." she paused. "Things became how they are now…"

Julie couldn't hold back her tears anymore, "Poor Kyoko-chan. How could her mother . . . ?"

Kuu's eyes narrowed. "And Mikado's family? They do nothing?"

Shin sighed at that. "Turns out, the rest of his family hated Saena, that woman acted like a queen during those three years of marriage." Shaking his head in disdain she said, "And that hatred extended to Kyoko, or maybe more, they didn't want anything to do with Saena anymore."

Tokiko huffed. "I despise the extended hatred they have for Kyoko, but Saena didn't encourage them to take Kyoko from her either. For that woman . . . she wants nothing but to make Kyoko's life miserable for what Mikado had done to her."

". . ."

". . ."

Once again silence hung in the air.

Kuu broke the silence. "In that case . . . how we can get Kyoko's custody? That woman, from what I heard is out for bloody vengeance!"

"She is," Shin agreed curtly. "And I have honestly run out of ideas after years of trying."

"Saena is very cunning," Tokiko informed them. "If I didn't know better, I would think she was a kitsune in disguise."

Kuu was about to open his mouth when Shin cut him off. "Reporting child abuse? Tried that already, but so far Saena hasn't done bodily any harm that could get her sued, mostly she would scold Kyoko mercilessly and demand a perfect school record." Then he added, "That . . . and Saena has connection, good ones at that. . ."

"Oh dear. . ." Julie wiped her tears. "So we have to convince Saena no matter what?"

Shin nodded. His eyes were full of determination. "This is where we failed for years Kuu, Julie . . . and where I hope you can change it."

"You are not us." Tokiko said with a smile. "She doesn't know you. Saena never was interested in celebrities."

Kuu hummed, "I'm an actor, and believe me; I will give you the best performance from Hizuri Kuu," he stated confidently. "And I will free our little princess from her wicked witch-mother."

* * *

Blob blob.

Kuon watched the colorful fish eating the treats Kyoko gave them greedily, their mouths opened wide like a basketball net, waiting for the ball. Kuon was tempted to throw the food straight into their gaping mouths, wondering if the fish would choke on their food, how it would look.

"Hehe," Kyoko laughed when one of the fish tried to munch a finger she dipped into the pond. "That tickles!" She turned her attention to the blond boy. "They are so cute? Ne, Kuon?"

Just like all male Hizuris, Kuon did an auto-pilot reply. "You're cuter Kyoko . . ."

Kyoko blushed deep red and was about to retort when someone shouted, "AAAH! That blond freak!"

Oh joy . . . Kuon scowled at the nickname. It didn't take a genius to guess who was shouting and coming close to his back. "You again…" he grumbled as he turned back to face Fuwa Shoutaro.

"Shou-chan?" Kyoko squeaked.

The Fuwa heir was scoffing, his hands crossed on his chest. "What. Are. You. Doing. In. My. Garden?" he spat, ignoring Kyoko's presence.

Kuon tilted his head to the side. "Last time I checked, this garden belongs to your family, not only you," he stated coolly. "And I was invited to come here by your parents."

"Liar!"

Kuon rolled his eyes. "Why did I bother explaining?" he wondered out loud.

Kyoko stood up, standing beside Kuon, and the blond boy was glad Kyoko didn't leave his side, a sign she felt safer with him. "Co . . . Kuon . . ." she corrected. "Didn't lie, Shou-chan. Shin-jiisan and Tokiko-baasan invited Kuon and his family."

Shou scowled at Kuon, then shot Kyoko a look that sent the girl cowering behind Kuon. "It's hard to believe it since it's coming from you, Kyoko!" he stated, shaking his head. "I bet his fairy look is why he can easily fool you! Did he promise to bring you to fairyland or something?"

Kyoko blushed deep red at that, how close Shou-chan was to the truth. "Kuon didn't fool anyone Shou-chan." For the first time in her life, Kyoko tried to defend herself from Shou. She didn't rely on him alone for support anymore, and that made her realize sometimes that Shou became so mean to her, and this time to Kuon. "Don't be so mean Shou-chan! There is no reason to be a meanie . . ." she weakly complained to Shou.

The brown haired boy growled at them, "I have all reason to be mean at him!" He scoffed, "After yesterday! HE! He . . . he. . ." he was at a was loss of words.

"Embarrassed our little boss a little," Kuon continued.

"I am not little!" Shou growled venomously. "It's you who is too giant!"

"Sure . . ." Kuon agreed. "Shou-chaa~n"

"GRRR . . ."

Kyoko squeaked, "Shou-chan . . ." She tried to stop the bickering boys.

"SHUT UP KYOKO!" he yelled at the girl, who eep-ed and once again hid herself behind Kuon.

Kuon stared at Shou angrily, who in return gulped at the look he received. "That's no way to treat a lady, you little . . ."

He huffed, "Yeah, go for it mighty blond freaking prince!"

Kuon continued to stare at Shou, who gulped nervously again. He didn't have to raise his fist to beat Shou; the boy was scared of him anyway. "Little . . ."

**"I am surprised the heir of a high-class inn like Fuwa is so ill mannered…"**

A cold voice filled the air, sending a chill down Kuon and Kyoko's spine. They had heard that voice torturing yesterday, and today it was less hostile, but still as cold as ice. "And I wonder . . . who is this?"

Kyoko's eyes widened at the sight of the slender woman. She whimpered as her hold on Kuon's shirt tightened. "Mo . . . mother . . ."

It was Mogami Saena, wrapped in business attire that emphasized her slender figure. Her cold eyes were staring at them, as if boring holes through their skulls. "Huh . . . despicable child . . ."

And Kuon knew in that instance that he would never leave Kyoko with this woman, for this woman would scar her heart if he did; a wound that would never heal. He would protect her, even if that meant he had to take Kyoko away from the human world to the fairy world. How he wished that he, Kuon, was a real fairy prince who could kidnap his princess and bring her to the fairy world she loved so much.

* * *

**And CUT! **

**Saena character: I am sure all of us know she abandoned Kyoko and a perfectionist (from little bits I can get from manga) I build Saena's character from scratch and I already hear you cursing her for bloody vengeance ^^; Call me stupid but I love my Saena. She is one of few complicated character I made on my own so... just like Fuwa Shin and Tokiko said Saena in my story is extreme case of perfectionist, Kyoko at any rate inherit this perfectionist attitude in milder way as you know in manga... I just want to fit this character with canon a little and come out with reason that's not over-used for WHY Saena hate Kyoko. **

**If her cause sounds ridiculous, well... excuse the forced originality that made Saena seems need mental asylum.  
**

**So what did you think? Good? As usual drop some rose to my stage! I mean review!**


	4. Mikado no Chiisai Hime

**Hello! Everyone! XDDD How are you and I am BAAAAACK! It's a relieve you didn't wait for another year ;p for this chapter ho ho ho! In this chapter I want to show you that I am not going to completely bash Saena like mad. It's not like she has no chance of salvation anymore and I hope you can give her a chance too. It's fun to explore her and Kyouko's relationship **

**Mikado means emperor in Japanese, but nowadays rarely used to refer the emperor instead of using Tenno. You see... Kyouko always dreaming to be a princess so why don't give her daddy a little something?**

**THANKS to my beta-reader SkyGem!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Mikado no Chiisai hime **

Kuon had moved between Kyouko and Saena, afraid that the perfectionist woman would lash out at her daughter just for breathing near her. In Kuon's eyes, Saena seemed to have no need for a reason to hate Kyoko; the girl was someone who was not supposed to exist in Saena's world. Kyoko trembled as she clutched onto Kuon's arm; she was scared of the mother who gave birth to her.

Fortunately for Kuon and Kyouko, Saena's attention was directed to Shou and not them. "Well, I am sorry then...Saena-baasan," Shou grumbled halfheartedly. Mogami Saena was an intimidating woman; even a child his age could sense that it was stupid to irk her.

Saena narrowed her eyes, "It makes me wonder why Tokiko-san insists on taking care of _my_ daughter when her own son is so...ill mannered."

Shou gritted his teeth; he didn't dare retort, as previous experiences in doing so had landed his parents in a tight spot. Mogami Saena had his parents on edge by pointing out every single way in which their son was unfitting as the heir of a high-class Japanese inn such as the Fuwas'.

Tokiko and the other adults chose that moment to come looking for their children; needless to say, finding them with Saena was not a pleasant surprise. "Hello Saena...good morning, what are you talking about with our children?" her tone had changed; there was slight edge to it.

"Nothing important…" Saena smiled patronizingly.

Julie knew immediately who the woman was; from first glance, anyone would know it was obviously Kyouko's mother, and just from two words out of Saena's mouth, Julie could tell she was as despicable as Tokiko-chan had told her. "Forgive me for interrupting…" Julie said in her professional tone, it took almost all the acting skills she had to not flinch when Saena's those cold eyes were directed at her. "I am Hizuri Juliella, and this is my husband, Hizuri Kuu," she said as her eyes locked on Kuu then turned to Kuon. "My son, Hizuri Kuon," Julie introduced as she put her hands on Kuon's and Kyouko's shoulders, a simple gesture to show her protectiveness.

Saena could tell what Julie tried to imply in that simple gesture; so the Fuwas now had another ally? "Pleased to meet you, I am Mogami Saena, Kyouko's…" she trailed off as her eyes turned to the small girl who was now clinging onto Kuon's arm as if that was her only lifeline. "Mother…" Kuu thought Saena was trying to search for another word; her displeasure at calling herself a mother was blatant.

"Pleased to meet you, madam," Kuu tried his best gentleman smile; one that would melt his fangirls to puddles of goo, but much to the Hollywood star's shock, Saena was not like most woman. She returned his gentleman smile with an icy glare that Kuu thought would freeze him if it was not summer right now. Kuu sent his praise and sympathy to Mikado for being able to endure being this woman's husband for years.

"Likewise," Saena began; she disliked a man who tried to charm her. That kind of man was usually unworthy, like her late husband. "I am pleased to meet you, though I fail to see what kind of relationship you have with _my _daughter."

Kuu didn't bother to smile this time, instead his face turned serious. "You see… Mogami-san; why don't we talk about it inside and let our children play in this beautiful summer day?"

The slender woman was not impressed as Kuu attempt to dodge answering her question, but she was curious why this unknown family's attention had been caught by on her daughter. "Very well, let's talk… Hizuri-san."

* * *

**Room of tea ceremony, Hinagiku (Daisy)**

Hizuri Kuu disliked uptight formal events where everyone would act high and mighty, and where tea ceremonies in his book were elegant and full of grace, in Saena's presence it turned to be some kind of formal meeting that made the tea taste bland even though Tokiko served _koicha_. Somehow, Tokiko felt a need to start their conversation with tea, calming her own nerves maybe.

"Well," Saena spun the chawan in her hands slowly, biding her time. "So can we please just talk to the point now?" she asked as took a sip of her tea, then set it down on the tatami mat.

His eyes glinted in excitement, here it was! "Let's do that then, since I am sure we don't need exchange of pleasantries." Kuu stated smugly. "In short, we Hizuris…I would like to adopt your daughter."

"…"

"…"

Shin clenched his fist on his kimono as he waited what kind of reaction from Saena; Fuwa's attempts so far had received snide remarks in response. The patriarch could tell his wife had the same thought. How would Saena react? "Hm…and why should I entrusted _my_ daughter to someone I just met today?" she asked in incredulous tone.

Julie cleared his throat, "We might be strangers to you, but I assure you…we are no stranger to Kyouko."

"What you are to her is hardly my concern…" Saena admitted haughtily. "Let's be honest, the Fuwas have surely told you what kind of woman I am. And I would not utter a single world in my defense…"

That was unexpected; a dignified woman like Saena was surprisingly honest. "Then Mogami-san, why didn't you allow the Fuwas to adopt Kyouko?"

Saena scoffed, "Tokiko and Shin are close friends of my late ex-husband." She turned to them coldly, "They offered to take care of my daughter because of Mikado."

Shin gritted his teeth, "Then you refused giving up her custody to us just because Mikado smeared your perfect life Saena?" he hissed angrily.

The Okami tried to calm her husband, "Shin!"

Saena closed her eyes. "Mikado…is one reason, but my other reason is because…" She pursed his lips, "On second thought, it's none of your business…but since you want her custody so badly, Hizuri-san, I am willing to hear: why should I give it to you?" Then, glancing over at the Fuwas she said, "When I have refused them…"

Shin gritted his teeth, struggling to keep his temper in check. Tokiko rubbed his back gently, hoping to sooth her husband. "Calm down…danna-sama."

Kuu cleared his throat. "To be honest, I hate to treat such a sweet little girl like Kyouko as an object you can sell or buy, but I think…that's how you would like it to work, right?" Saena opened her mouth to retort but Kuu cut her in, "Fine Saena-san…give me her custody in exchange for a new life for you."

A gasp emitted from the three Japanese at Kuu's offer for Saena. "You give me a _new_ life in exchange for my daughter?"

"Yes." Kuu nodded, "I have good connections; it would be as easy as snapping my fingers to give you a new identity, job, and home," he listed on. "I heard you even worked in France for a few years, so do you like that country enough to start a new life there?"

The black haired woman curved up a thin smile. "And what make you think that I will let go of my career in Japan to pursue a new one in France? I am the best accountant in one of the most prestigious companies in Tokyo, and I will undoubtedly be promoted by the end of next month…" her life was much better than when she was married to Mikado; she had her own throne now and without a prince by her side.

His brown eyes glinted with mirth. "Because Mogami-san, I assure you that a woman as talented as you are would be valued more in France…a better future is waiting for you." He could see Saena's will wavering when he mentioned her talent and value. "You are a very talented accountant, and with the help of a connection, it would be a breeze for you to start a new and much better career." And then Kuu started to list on the details of the tempting offers Saena could get in France.

Shin and Tokiko were impressed at his persuasion skills, and how much he thought off in such a short time since their last conversation. They didn't dare to utter even a word.

Saena, in the end, nodded reluctantly. "Tempting…" Saena admitted. "Let's say you manage to make your way with this offer." Kuu steeled his gaze as he was sensing a but. "Therefore I'll tell you my other reason… "

Julie nodded. "Please…"

"I don't want her to go through the same thing I did with Mikado…" At that Julie almost changed her opinion about Saena, almost… "I don't want her to be the pathetic Cinderella I once was…a better life that comes not from her own effort, but because someone took pity on her! Or they admired her beauty and talent…" Saena shook her head. "Kyouko is still my daughter, and she is the mark of my foolishness…landing her on the same spot as I was simply unacceptable."

Kuu could now get a better picture of Saena; a very twisted and complicated character indeed. Saena by no means had the feeling of a mother left for Kyouko; her twisted personality drove that little love she had astray. Saena hated Kyouko, but at the same time viewed her daughter as herself in the past, Kyouko in her eyes was not allowed to fail. She was not going to be a Cinderella and have a happy life just because she was married to a prince. Her daughter had to earn her throne like Saena had earned hers.

"I see…" Fortunately Kuu was a mastermind and an actor so he knew what Saena wanted. The woman wanted a solid reason that was more than just simple charity. She wanted them to want her daughter for the value Kyouko held. "I am not going to turn her to a Cinderella like you think; I want her because I know… she is talented."

Saena snorted; it was not that easy to buy her. "In what? She is too imperfect to be called talented."

If getting 100 in all tests was her description of talented, Kuu was really worried of how low Kyouko's self esteem had become in her short six years of existence as the result. "She is not talented enough in school for you, but enough for me." In which stating Saena had higher standards than he did, but Kuu hardly cared. "But why I want her in my family is not because she is smart in school, but I noticed… Kyoko is a very observant girl," he stated. "She is a hard worker despite her young age, and I can see… she is a budding visionary. A perfect seed of a talented actress." It sounded like he made it up, he admitted. But he was telling the truth; he honestly thought Kyoko had the talent, especially since he had heard from Kuon how _absorbed_ Kyouko could be in her own world.

"Oh…" she responded flatly. "I never thought her fairytale obsession could lead to acting talent." Kuu cursed loudly on his mind, was that not enough for this woman? "Fine…I will sign the letter to hand over Kyoko's custody to you, by the same time you give me everything I need to start anew in France."

"Eh?" Kuu blinked.

Julie came to his rescue. "How wonderful! Well then…I will contact my staff to prepare everything by tonight. You will be able to sign it by tomorrow together with Kyouko's paper."

Saena nodded. "Good…" Then she stood up gracefully. "I will take my leave then, you will not see me again Hizuri-san, Fuwa…" she said as her eyes trailed to each of them in silent farewell. "I will go to see my daughter for the last time," she said as she opened the shoji door that connected to the corridor, her statement steered some reaction from Fuwas and Hizuris. "Don't worry…all I will say to her is… she will never see me again and you will be her new parents, and bid her my farewell…"

Julie pursed her lips then bowed. "Arigato gozaimasu!" she said, then straightened her back. "I admit…I don't like you Mogami-san, you are a horrible mother," Saena's stoic face didn't move even an inch at the bold statement. "But I guess…you did what you think is right, and we are here to right what is wrong, so no point for me to bitch at you who have decided to leave your daughter for good."

"Julie…"

"And for that…I thank you…" Julie said with a warm smile.

The corner of Saena's lips twitched a little. "Huh…you are such troublesome people, Hizuris. I'm almost curious of what kind of a woman my daughter will grow up to become under your guidance…" a pause. "She will grow up to be an interesting young woman for sure…" and with that Saena exited the room, leaving the Fuwas and Hizuris with a slide of the shoji door.

* * *

**Room of Suzuran (Lily of Valley) **

Shou didn't want to be at home when Saena was around; it was not unusual for the boy to retreat to his friend's house if Saena came for a visit. After which the boy would go home to find a crying Kyouko afterward and freeze on the spot. So Kuon was left alone with Kyouko in her room, who playing with little toys she had, most of which were traditional. Kuon, however, didn't bother to play with them since watching Kyouko playing was fun enough, and Kyouko was happy to show her skill.

Kuon was watching Kyouko playing otedama, a traditional Japanese game of juggling palm sized beanbags from beautiful colorful cloth called ojami. This game was popular in the past and became almost extinct in WWII, Kuon heard from Kuu. His father said that if he asked Japanese people now, it was unlikely he could find people that could play this juggling game that were younger than 35 at least.

This game was usually played by girls but Kuu admitted he liked playing it since he was young, and Kuu sometimes demonstrated his juggling skill for his fans. Kuu also said this game was almost extinct because, in war, people fed their children the azuki beans from the ojami, a very fascinating story for Kuon. It was amazing Kyouko could play this game. She was singing a traditional song about streets in Kyoto, a song that was taught by the Okami herself.

_Maru take ebisu ni oshi oike! _  
_Ane san Rokkaku tako nishiki_  
_Shi aya buttaka matsu man gojô_

_Setta 'chara-chara' uo no tana_  
_Rokujô Hicchô tôrisugi_  
_Hacchô koereba tôjimichi_  
_Kujô ôji de todomesasu!_

When the shoji door slid open the otedama, five of them fell right into her hands. Kuon backed away from the door, startled to find Saena looked down at him. Kuon took a step back, placing himself by Kyoko's side with his hand on her shoulders. "Kaa-san…" Kyouko whimpered.

Saena smiled at her. "Congratulations…Kyouko, they managed to convince me to sign your custody paper." Kuon and Kyoko were startled at how sincere she sounded for once. "Live your life without this mother of yours from now on Kyouko…and good bye."

Kyouko didn't believe her ears, she was free now? She could go with Kuon and his family? But… "Mother…did you…" Ever loved me? Kyouko couldn't bring herself to ask, fearing the answer.

And Saena didn't need her to finish the question. Kyouko was as easy to read as an open book. "Don't ask, Kyouko…for once I think you better 'imagine' the answer for your own good and never hear my answer." And with that, she left the room in a similar fashion to which she had entered, leaving silently with one simple goodbye.

Kuon hugged Kyouko as the young girl cried on his shoulder, and the boy knew Saena didn't spare even one look back into the room. Kyouko was no longer part of her world, thus what happened to Kyouko was no longer her concern. The blond boy whispered comforting words as Kyouko's sobs grew quieter and she fell asleep on his chest. It was a long morning for Kyouko, the longest for both of them. But it was a beginning of a new life.

* * *

**Fuwa Inn, 7PM**

Tokiko slid the cupboard open, and then took out a big ornamented box. The box was black, with cherry blossom patterns imprinted on it and a bow tied it closed. Tokiko set it down on the tatami mat in front of Kyouko, untying the bow and opening the box. The Hizuris were sitting by Kyouko's side, looking at the content of the box curiously. There were many letters inside, a smaller ornamented box, and in one corner was a pile of folded obi. But what Shin took out of the box was a framed photograph, then handed it to Kyouko.

In the photo was a very attractive young man with deep grey eyes and long silky black hair; dressed in Heian era costume and holding a fan. His pose was full of grace, it as if the picture was moving and dancing. Kuu had to admit, this man had a different light as a star compared to him and his family. Shin's voice snapped Kuu out of his musings. "This is Mikado…your father and a friend of ours, Kyouko-chan…"

Kyouko's honey colored eye twinkled in awe. "Mikado…tou-san? He looks like a prince!" she squealed.

Tokiko chuckled softlys "There is a reason why he was called Mikado…"

Shin nodded as his heart filled with nostalgia. "Aah…there is one time all the girls in school fell in love with our Mikado, all except Tokiko…that's it," he said as he shot an amused glance at Tokiko.

The Okami giggled. "Well, I was dating you, and Mikado…" she trailed off. "He was so much like you, Kyouko-chan."

"And this…is a present we have been dying to give to you," he said as he motioned to the photo. "We couldn't before, but now we can give it to you…" he said then took out a small album and handed it to Kyouko. "The photo in the frame is the best we have, but this album has pictures of him with us."

Kuu watched Kyoko flip through the album with awe, then turned to the Fuwa couple. "Was Mikado an actor?" he asked curiously.

Shin nodded. "Mikado played in a theater, not a big one but well liked by locals… Mikado always played the role of a young nobleman or a samurai. His long hair in the photo is a wig by the way…"

Kyouko looked up from the album. "So father was an actor like Kuu-jiisan?"

The okami smiled at her. "Yes…though he was acting on stage with no camera unlike Kuu-san."

Julie looked at one of photos in the album, Mikado was smiling with Tokiko and Shin with a chawan of tea in their hands. "He looks like a very gentle and kind person." What a pity Saena couldn't value such a wonderful man like Julie did her husband.

The Fuwa patriarch nodded in agreement. "He was…Mikado was the star of that small theater, and he could have had a better career if he went to Tokyo and worked in an agency." His lips curved up with a smile. "But Mikado loved his Theater of Genji, he said he loved acting…not the fame he gained from it. He wasn't an ambitious man…" Which was why Saena had viewed Mikado as a fool and look down on him.

"And in this box…" Tokiko opened the smaller box. "These are videos of Mikado's plays." She paused, "Everything in this box belongs to you Kyouko-chan."

Kyouko's eyes went wide. "For me?"

"Yes…" she muttered softly. "You know, Kyouko-chan…Mikado always wanted a daughter because his little sister passed away when he was young; a sweet and lovely daughter like you."

"He wanted me…?" Kyouko repeated in disbelief as her eyes glistened with tears.

Shin ruffled her hair gently. "Your father was a kind man, if he was still alive, I am sure he would have showered you with the love you deserve, Kyouko-chan," he paused. "So Kyouko-chan…go with your new family, but never forget us and your father."

"Yes…" Kyouko cried softly. "Thank you for everything…Shin-jiisan, Tokiko-baasan."

* * *

Kyouko had fallen asleep on the futon in the room right beside the Suzuran room they used. Kyouko was hugging the album in her hands as if afraid to part with her father's memento. Kuon also asleep; no matter how mature he was, Kuon was still a ten-year-old boy. Both were curled up together under a thin blanket because of the summer heat. The Fuwa and Hizuri couples spent their time together some more to discuss their plan for tomorrow.

"I wish I could delay our departure…" said Kuu regretfully. "But neither my schedule nor Julie's allow us a longer holiday."

Julie pouted. "My manager almost had a heart attack when I asked."

Kuu shot Julie a look. "Honey…cut your manager some slack, you know how weak his heart is since s\he became your manager."

The beautiful blond giggled. "It's not my fault my manager is a bit too innocent for his own good." Which, for Kuu, translated: Julie's manager was too guileless-bordering on stupidity for taking all Julie's words at face value, including Julie's habit of numbering her life-span. It was a wonder how a weak hearted man like Julie's manager managed to stay alive for years by her side.

"Yes he is…" Kuu admitted. "Anyway…we can always in contact with emails and phone calls, so don't worry…" the brown haired man said with a grin. "You can even get a webcam so you can talk with and see Kyouko-chan!"

Shin nodded; he was not fond of high-tech stuff, but if it could help them to see Kyouko growing up in America, he was willing to learn. "Good…so we have to make a call really early in the morning so Kyouko can see us at night."

At this point, both Shin and Tokiko had given up the idea of their son managing to remain in contact with Kyouko. Shou cared about Kyouko, but not as much as they hoped him to. The boy froze, or ran away at the sight of crying Kyouko. Their son cared, but not to the point he would 'try' to trouble himself for Kyouko; it was a depressing thought, but it seemed Mikado's daughter and their son were not meant to be in the future.

"Yes…I understand. It's a common misconception about west culture for Asian people…" Kuu smiled patronizingly. "I noticed you teach Kyouko etiquette well… she would be a splendid Japanese lady, and I assure you living in America will not take that away from her."

Tokiko cleared her throat. "I love the idea of grooming Kyouko to be a yamato nadeshiko," Julie opened her mouth to protest but the okami cut in. "Don't worry Julie-chan…I am not forcing the idea on her, in fact I can tell Kyouko thought I was some kind of queen at this inn."

The Hizuri couple sweat-dropped at that, it seemed Kyouko really was obsessed about fairies and princesses. "It's every little girl's dream to be a princess…" Julie mused gleefully.

"Kyouko loves learning from me…" Tokiko stated with pride. "I can see whenever I serve tea, walk, eat…everything I did fascinated her." Then she looked up to Julie. "I really hope Kyouko would never forget the Japanese woman she learned to be from me…" A pause, "Of course, I will not force her if she wants to be someone else…"

Kuu shook his head. "Don't worry…everything she learned from you is a part of her, and I assure you I can arrange something to help her if she wanted to..."

Shin smiled, it was a relief that Kyouko had someone who could look after her now. "Mikado would be proud to see his daughter…" a pause. "Well…I admit part of the reason why we took her in was for Mikado, but then we grew fond of her more than just because she was Mikado's daughter."

Tokiko nodded. "Kyouko inherited that from Mikado, their stubbornness and caring attitude…it makes everyone attached to them so easily like glue!"

Julie nodded. "Yes! She is such a sweet child! I can't wait to dress her up! Oh my! I have to ask my manager if I have time off for shopping!"

The okami's eyes glinted dangerously as she locked her eyes on Julie's. "Don't forget to send the pictures to me, Julie-chan!" she whispered.

"Of course…" Julie answered in a heartbeat.

"Ho ho ho ho ho!"

Kuu and Shin shuddered, women and their dressing up hobby!

* * *

**Next Day, 10AM**

A car had been prepared for the Hizuris and Kyouko to depart to the nearest airport in Osaka prefecture. It was a tearful departure, in which Tokiko hugged Kyouko and Julie with a promise to call them at least once a month. Shin did the same to Kuu without the tears part when Shoutaro…let's say his was interesting.

"Oi Kyouko…" he handed Kyouko a few boards Kuu recognized as one frequently used to ask signatures from celebrities in Japan. "I want Superman's, Spiderman's and other super heroes' signature from America! Ask them to sign it!" he huffed proudly.

"…"

"…"

"Hmph!" Kuu and Kuon turned around in unison as they held their mouths.

Kuu and Kuon were having a hard time not laughing and rolling on the ground with stomachaches, especially because Kyouko looked lost as she held the boards in her hands. Tokiko and Julie giggled but Kuon could tell they were trying to put on the elegant masks of a proper lady to cover their twitching lips. Shin, on the other hand was blushing deep red in embarrassment.

Nevertheless, Kyouko was flabbergasted at the last request Shou-chan had demanded of her; it was definitely not her idea of how your separation with your first crush was supposed to be. "Okay…I will ask if I see them in America…" she nodded.

"Awesome!" Shou grinned haughtily. "Make sure they write, for Shou! Future star of Japan!"

At this point Shin was trying to restrain himself from digging a hole then hiding his stupid son inside; Julie and Tokiko on the other hand found how synchronized they were as both settled on a bashful laugh like a Victorian lady. But Kyouko delivered the final blow.

"Shou-kun will be a star?" Kyouko gaped in awe. "But how you can stick on the sky then? With glue?" she asked, oblivious at their surrounding.

Silence…

Shoutaro on the other hand was thinking the same thing. "Uhm…err…" Becoming a star was awesome from what he heard from older kids, but he had no idea how to get himself stuck and twinkling in the sky. "With glue maybe…" he agreed.

That's it! "HA HA HA HA HA!"

Laughter exploded and Shin quickly scooped his idiot son up then ran back to their inn, he was so embarrassed! Maybe now he had to reconsider Tokiko's suggestion of having a second child; one was embarrassing enough!

Tokiko watched her son and husband scamper back to their inn, Shin was a very proud Japanese man, so watching their son's idiocy must be a huge wound on his pride. The okami thought her husband was sometimes too serious for his own good, Shou was just being the child he was. She sighed then apologized for her family's behavior, though everyone knew there was nothing to forgive and it was just pleasantries from Tokiko.

Kyouko hugged the okami for the last time, and then kissed her cheeks. Tokiko smiled then returned the kiss; she helped Kyouko hop on the car and bid her last goodbye after promising she will always behave her best like the okami taught her. The car slowly moved away from her sight; it was a painful separation but they knew Kyouko will embrace a better future, and that she was free…

_Review Please!_

* * *

**Now... GIVE ME THE ROSES! *roar* **

**You must be wondering how about Kyouko's paper? Nah... that finished already! Including Kyouko's ticket! It's freaking LORY who they asked to finish everything!  
Mikado, Kyouko's father is a theater actor... but a traditional one :) And I model this character after Oda Takenaga (from Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi henge) and Fujiwara no Sai from Hikaru no Go. SO basically he is a beautiful Japanese man XD I think it's nice if Kyouko have a little background of where her acting talent came from. **

**Kyouko's song is traditional song about road in ancient capital of Japan (Kyoto) that I take from Detective Conan movie. I tried to find translation but I can't so just watch it on your own xp It's a very beautiful song and cutely sang by a little girl in the movie! Especially this part _Setta 'chara-chara' uo no tana_ that means Sandals makes sound crack crack but in Japanese become chara chara :D  
**


	5. Halfway to Fairyland

**I know guys, I deserve to be flamed for this, go on... get your flame thrower ready in hand. But first... read this newest chapter before you burn my stage.**

**Anyway... I need someone to help me to beta this chapter, this is not fixed so don't come bitching at me for grammar. If you are very particular about it please wait until someone help me. I try my best ;_; Anyway... ****This story will have lots of imported character from other series. I did inform you in my previous Author note so I still open suggestion for character. So far I get FMA, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Sailor moon. **

**Some OC is important but not the main focus, I try my best to make them likeable. BTW there is a new character in this chapter that is not an OC though at first I am sure you will think he is an OC XD that's your surprise for this chapter**

**Enjoy the show.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Halfway to Fairyland**

**Narita Airport**

"**Go Fuck Yourself Lynford Lawliet!" **Kuu spat to his phone. The man in the other side of the world could literally hear the capitals on each word. Kuu rarely cursed, he was a gentleman after all. If he did that meant he was extremely pissed and acted out pirate persona from one of his previous roles.

Lynford Lawliet didn't flinch when Kuu barraged him with another curses that so not gentleman like, when any man and even a sailor would had pink ears from hearing Kuu swearing. "Hizuri Kuu…" He cut in before Kuu could continue cursing, not to mention what if someone heard an international celebrity like Kuu swearing. "I am your superior…"

Kuu snorted, "Your father _is_ my boss." He corrected with a sneer.

"I was your manager…" He tried again, "And you know how good it turned out when you listen to me…" He reminded the Japanese man.

"Blab la bla~ like I said, go fuck yourself Ford!" Kuu hissed, "Sure, you are one of the best manager one could ask, but you are not authorized to manage my private life." He spat hotly to his ex-manager.

"I am authorized to manage you when it comes to your career." Lynford shot back, and Kuu could hear the sound of fist banged to a desk. A sigh, "Look Kuu, I don't care if you adopt orphan from anywhere even if it's penguin from Alaska if you want." Kuu raised an eyebrow, wondering why Lynford thought it possible for Kuu to adopt penguin from Alaska or if he ever wanted one at that matter. "But the problem is… this girl is not an orphan, and as for why you adopt her… is because her mother didn't want her anymore and you _pay_ for her custody." He gritted his teeth. "The press would all over this once they get the wind! I surprised nobody followed you to Kyoto and sniffed this news."

The Hollywood actor snorted, "Secret summer vacation, remember?"

He ignored the reminder, in favor of focusing on why they had this talk. And he didn't need a reminder and distraction Kuu was trying to do. "Kuu… if they get a wind of you at any way get your hands on this little girl with _illegal_ means through your connections…" He trailed off. "Our company's connection to be exact."

That definitely got him all right, no use bitching to Lynford because the man objected to approve of him adopting Kyouko. But off course there was always a way when you tried. "I am sorry alright! But please! Could you abandon a sweet little girl with sparkly eyes giving you her best puppy look to help her from her witch mother?"

"Kuu… it's not what we…"

"Or a kitten abandoned in the rain on a card box, mewing to you for some warm milk… would you be so heartless and didn't moved at al to hold that cute trembling…"

"KUU! STOP! I get it alright!"

RING RING RING

Lynford pressed the button that connected him to his secretary, "I am on the line now, tell them to wait and postpone my next meeting for ten minutes!"

"I am sorry Sir, but it's… president he…"

Kuu could tell if he didn't found an excuse to end the line, he would be the one Lynford lashing out at for whatever the boss had done this time, which from what he heard promised one hell of scorn. **"WHAT?"** Okay, Kuu thought as he ended the line abruptly and turned his phone off because he knew there was no way they could have civil conversation until tomorrow. He just hoped Lynford would be kind enough to not chewing him too badly once he returned to US tonight.

Julie pouted at him was not a good sign, no matter how cute she looked with a pout. "Why Lynford oppose the idea of adopting Kyouko-chan?"

Kuu sighed wearily, "Let's say… as usual he has hell ears and somehow in such a short time he managed to know almost everything… how we convince Saena to give up her custody is one thing, the fact Kyouko is not an orphan will raise a question why we adopted her out of the blue… Saena is pretty well known in neighborhood so it's not _that_ hard to find her history. And from there press can track it to Mikado's family… " Kuu listed on, "Which quite a prosperous family in their own rights from what I heard, and I don't want to imagine how they would react if press bring up their history with Saena…"

Julie could tell there were four letters on her husband mind right now, "Oh."

"Shit." Kuu continued.

RING RING RING

Kuu in reflex flinched when Julie fishing out her phone, hoping it was not Link trying to call him from Julie's phone. "Moshi moshi~" Julie always use Japanese instead of hello because she found the Japanese version of hello is cute, even her fans went wild when they heard Julie said it cutely. It was staple greeting Julie used on talk show of hers, her trademark.

"Ah… Boss!"

* * *

**Takarada's manor **

Hizuris was staring at Kyouko who _literally_ glowing at the sight of monstrously huge manor of Takarada Lory that undoubtedly on her mind was a palace came alive from fairytale. Kuon and Julie thought it was so cute Kyouko was that happy just at the sight of manor, even before stepped inside. Kuu in the other hand thought Kyouko was indeed destined to be a Hizuri, because she was also a living jewel like his wife and son. Sparkling like that definitely Hizuri's specialty! Kuu huffed proudly.

"It's a palace…" She sighed dreamily, "Waaa… twelve princesses are dancing in tutu in the garden." Kyouko said, her eyes and mind wandering to who knows where and Hizuris looked back and from Kyouko to Lory's manor. They were wondering what Kyouko was seeing actually. "Ah… little fairies joins the ball, sparkly wings… Pegasus…" she mumbled.

When his parents were still confused, Kuon understood what happened. He waved his hand in front of Kyouko's face, "Kyouko… " He called, "Kyouko… wake up!"

Kyouko blinked then smiled sheepishly to Kuon, "He he… I did it again." She blushed deep red.

Kuu and Julie looked at each other in confusion, "What's going on?" He asked to nobody.

"Lalalala~ lala~"

As usual nothing surprising that happened once they entered Lory's living room, it was just the living room had turned to imitation of paradise with something fluffy on the floor that looked cloud like and the living room had turned to imitation of Rome temple or maybe Greek, Kuon couldn't tell the difference. When he could be careless about it, some things were just too glaring for him to ignore. For one there were many people wearing toga partying without care of the world, and the shrieking opera of nine singers was not exactly kind to his ears.

Kyouko off course was off to her la la land again, and Kuon thought he better let her daydreaming since bizarre tendencies of his father's boss was not meant to be digested with logic. You will fry your brain. And there he was, the president of LME descended through the stairs in ancient Greek clothing that exposed half of his chest with laurel crown. "Welcome mortals! Feast on my magnificence!" He cried dramatically followed by dimmed lighting plus thunder effect. "And kneel before…"

"Hey! I thought I am the one who get to say that!"

They turned around to see a man approached Lory on the stage, he dressed in the same outfit and same color. "BOSS?" The Hizuris gaped at the newcomer, a blond that looked like cloned Lory.

The blond Lory ignored them as he argued with the other, "I thought it's me who suppose to greet them! And I suppose to be the Zeus, not you!"

"How you get to be Zeus?" Lory asked with a pout.

"I am older than you."

"Zeus is the youngest child! So I get to be the Zeus!" He huffed proudly.

"Excuse me…" Kuu interrupted their brotherly bickering, "Sorry boss, but can you please settle who get to play Zeus later? We kind of have a flight to catch in few hours."

The bosses blinked at them then said in chorus, **"There is no flight for you to catch."**

"Huh?"

"**We cancelled your tickets ten minutes ago." **They said again in perfect harmony.

"YOU WHAT?" Kuu and Julie shrieked at the news.

"Anyway… " Lory trailed off as rubbing his sore ears, "You can go back with our private jet, so there is no need to freak out Kuu…"

Kuu glared at his bosses, "We have every right to freak out when you cancelled our flight without asking first. We just check in one hour ago!"

Julie nodded eagerly, "My manager will hang herself tomorrow if she can't get me to Hyde Park for my autumn photo shoot!" Julie chimed, as if she was talking about weather instead of her manager would do suicide.

The other boss, the copy of Lory sighed as he combed his blond locks with his fingers. "Oh please, we always know what we are doing Julie, Kuu… " Then he turned his attention to Kyouko who was staring at him with awe. "Hello young lady, my name is Louis Lawliet."

"And I am his younger brother, Takarada Lory." The presidents bowed gracefully to Kyouko who blushed deep red at the gesture.

She quickly bowed deeply, "I am Mogami Kyouko nice to meet you Lawliet-san, Takarada-san…" Then she looked up hesitantly, a question mark was hanging above her head.

Takarada Lory grinned at her, "Since I am the boss of LME Japan I took my mother's family name… "

Louis huffed, "And even change L in LME became your name… " Deep inside Louis wanted to change Lord in LME to his name too but his twin beat him into it. "Okay back to important matter in hand, I want to discuss about your adoption Kyouko-chan…"

Kyouko blinked in confusion then paled when a thought of them disapproving her to be adopted, Kuon held her hand gently to comfort her. Kuu growled to them, "Boss… don't tell me you think the same as Lynford did about…"

Louis rolled his eyes, "And I bet you didn't listen to my son to the end, nobody said you are not allowed to bring her back to US."

Kuu raised an eyebrow at him, "What do you mean?"

"You just can't have her legal guardianship…" He raised a hand to stop Kuu from protesting, "Let me finish… as in paper... to public knowledge."

The Japanese actor narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean boss?"

He raised his forefinger then said, "One… Kyouko-chan's legal guardianship will belong to Lawliet family, so even if she stayed with Hizuri it would not be suspicious because our family adopted many talented children all over the world. Kyouko-chan will pass under press' nose as one of our young talents." Hizuri gaped at him, thatwas a brilliant idea! Especially because it's not rare for celebrity under LME to take interest on Lawliet's young talents, many of them were taken as student. "Second, with this… she will be completely off of press' radar until everything settled perfectly."

Kuu nodded, grinning at his family then to his bosses. "I like that idea…"

"Hold on!" Kuon shouted frantically, and then quickly calmed himself when the bosses gave him a curious look. "Kyouko have not agree with this, and what if…"

"Kuon?" Kyouko didn't really understand what the presidents were talking about but she understood they didn't disapprove her, and suggesting something good that would let her stay with Hizuri without problem. So why Kuon seemed upset?

The blond boy sighed then kneeled so he was in her eye-level. "Kyouko… it's well known fact Lawliet only adopt talented children, and that means you…" Just like when with her mother, Kyouko-chan have to get to certain standard. It was no different from Saena, not to mention… "You have to… gain approval… you have to work for it." He swallowed hard at what he supposed to say to her. It was just too cruel! Why Kyouko had to go though this?

Kuu sighed as followed his son to kneel on the floor, "Kuon… it's just a façade. Kyouko didn't have to be anything…"

"But everyone will expect her to!" Kuon gritted his teeth. "And what if…"

Before Kuon could finish Kyouko had approached the blond president nervously then said, "Uhm… I will work hard, so let me stay with Kuon, Kuu-jiisan and Julie-baasan. I promise will be a good girl… I will work hard" She listed on when the presidents stared at her incredulously, wondering how her adoption became sounded like they were hiring her. "Uhm… I will get 100 in all my school subjects! I promise I will never get 88 for math test again!"

Louis knew it was not a correct thing to ask, but he did. "Uhm… so your grades is quite good?"

Kyouko looked down, blushing deep red in embarrassment. "No… I only can get 100 for Japanese, science and social studies… uhm sometimes I get ninety." Then her blush deepened, "But math… I get 88, it's… bad…" She mumbled math is a meanie subject under her breath.

Louis and Lory looked at each other then to Hizuris who sent them a mean look, it seemed there was an issue here. Louis chuckled, "That's fine Kyouko-chan, in fact… it's wonderful! How about arts and sport?"

Kyouko beamed, "I like handcraft! And I can run really fast! Sho-can is better than me in PE but I can beat him in tennis!"

Louis turned to Hizuris, "It seems no problem to pass her as talented child."

Lory nodded in agreement, "Then how about hobbies… do you like…" He trailed off, "Music? Singging? Dancing? Or any art activities?"

Kyouko fidgeted at the question, she had no other hobbies other than cooking and reading fairytale stories and she doubted that was what they wanted to hear. "Uhm… acting?" Like Kuu-jiisan and Tou-san? Tousan seemed so happy when he was on stage so maybe… "Uhm Tou-san… was an actor, Tokiko-baasan said he loves acting."

Lory smiled at that, "And you want to try acting too?"

She nodded shyly, "It seems fun."

Kuon smiled at that, he was happy Kyouko took interest on what he loves. Maybe one day they could… Kuon quickly averted his eyes away as blushing deep red when all adult gave him a teasing grin, no doubt they knew what was on his mind Damn, since when he was so transparent?

Lory grinned at them, "So no more problem? I will give my staff a call and everything will be done in few hours."

"Thanks boss." Kuu grinned back.

Louis chimed, "And I will sign her up for our children theater, they will be happy to have her there."

Kuon flinched at that, he knew Kyouko would end up either straight to showbiz world or a theater. He didn't expect it would be the latter though but it may be for the best since Kyouko wouldn't experience his pain. He also knew there were many foreigners in Children Theater of LME, so it was unlikely someone would shun her. Kuon almost jumped when a yell he knew so well thundered on the room.

"GET THAT STUPID DRESS AWAY FROM ME!"

"It will look great on you! I promise!"

"NO WAY IN HELL KARASEN-GIRL!"

A.N: Karasen (term for girl who prefer older man)

A girl with curly brown hair stepped out from behind a column, she was wearing dark orange camisole and jeans. Her blue eyes were shining with glee. "I am not! Darling is an exception! And this is his order to get you in this gorgeous Greek dress!" Kuon blinked when he saw Jelly Wood stepped out from behind a pillar, holding a silk purple dress. And she was chasing after someone, a blond boy in his early teen wearing a black shirt with jeans plus snicker, a necklace with cross as a pendant dangling on neck.

Kuu stared at Louis and Lory in disbelief, "Boss… what are you trying to do to your grand_son_?"

Louis shrugged, "Kuu… you know how amusing my grandson is whenever I try this kind of stunt on him."

The actor scoffed, "He loves you though… I surprised your grandson hasn't sue you for child abuse."

"I did no such thing…" Louis huffed indignantly.

"Rubbing off the fact he is effeminate to his face in every chance you could get can be counted as child abuse… physiologically." Kuu pointed out with a grin.

He grinned at that, "No worries… as my heir he supposed to…" Louis never got a chance to finish when a shoes was printed to his face, landing him on the floor with a blond boy towering over him.

"You old fart… " The young Lawliet gritted his teeth, his foot was hovering in certain body part that made all males in the room paled when Kuon covered Kyouko's innocent eyes with his hands. "Let's see how smug you could be when I crush your man's pride literally." He said as dangling his foot a little as if he was crushing something under it.

Louis paled at that and even Lory who usually unflappable in any circumstances was scared shirtless. Kuu approached the enraged boy carefully, "My dear boy… don't do that to your grandfather okay… he is wrong for pranking you like that but you don't have to go that far…"

"Why not?" He asked snidely, a foot still hovering threateningly. "So what that I am a boy then… I have no manly pride?"

Louis whimpered, "Oh my dear beloved grandson… honey, please be a sweatie and let go of your good old grandfather please?"

Kuon rolled his eyes thinking that was not a smart thing to say. "Boss is a dead man this time." He mumbled in English, and Julie nodded in agreement.

"You earn this you… beep beep beep!" Kuu never knew the boy had such a colorful language considering how he and Kuon were raised; he had to watch out their boys more in the future for sure. All of parenting thought however flew away when the boy brought his foot down right between his grandfather's legs. Kuu and Lory screamed at the scene followed by Louis, Kuon and Julie in the other hand was busy to protect Kyouko's innocence as thinking they never saw how girly grown men could be when it concerning their precious family jewel.

"GYAAAAAA!" Louis screamed like a little girl.

* * *

**Ten minutes later… **

"I bet that almost pop your heart." Kuon raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"But you didn't really do it" Kuon pointed out, "You scared three grown men shirtless though."

He grinned from ear to ear, "I am quite awesome right?"

Kuon rolled his eyes, "Yes dear cousin… Seriously Rick, one of these days you will be disowned by your father."

"I am his only son, he will own no son if he disown me… "He said as ruffling the younger boy's hair fondly. "And if he did, I will bleach my hair brown as a memento."

The younger blond raised an eyebrow at that, "What kind of logic is that?"

"My logic." He stated then his eyes averted to a little girl who hid behind Kuon since he talked to his cousin. "And when you will introduce me to this little princess? Surely you are not planning to hog…" Rick trailed off then stopped when he saw the look on Kuon's face. He didn't know if Kuon was aware of his glare or not that said 'mine, so don't ever think about it' which he usually saw on Kuu whenever any men tried to flirt with his aunty Juliella. It was a talent in his family to be so observant and picking up things like this never gets old.

Kuon hesitated a little but in the end stepped away so Kyouko could peek out of his back at Rick, staring at the older boy in with her doe eyes. "Hello, I am Mogami Kyouko… nice to meet you…" She muttered softly then bowed.

Rick grinned, it was the first time he saw a very proper little girl. This must be what his grandpa called Yamato Nadeshiko in training. "I am Lawrick Lawliet… Kuon's second cousin." He said as jerked his thumb to his chest, "Just call me Rick, and nice to meet you too Kyouko-chan."

Kyouko nodded shyly, "Hai…"

The older boy then turned his attention back to Kuon, his eyes shifted to the right and his forefinger rose a little from his side and pointing to the nearest empty couch. Kuon nodded in acknowledgement then said, "Kyouko… go with mom and Jelly, you know… " He trailed off as eyeing sparkle eyed Julie and Jelly who were holding filly dresses, no doubt they borrowed it from Lory's collection for one purpose. "It seems they are expecting you…"

Honey colored eyes blinked innocently, "Hai…" Then she slowly walked away to Julie and Jelly who squealed in excitement when Kyouko came to them.

"So?"

Rick sighed as he placed a pillow behind his head on the couch, "The stunt your family pull this time make our management in US go south… at least my father think so."

Kuon cringed at that, "Uncle Lindford is so angry, doesn't he?"

A shrug, "Quite… and the fact my grandfather ran off to Japan without telling him is just the cherry on the top…" He grinned from ear to ear.

The younger blond groaned, "Oh… crap! There would a hell to pay once we…"

RING RING RING

Kuon glared at Rick when the older boy handed him the ringing phone, "I am not going to pick it up for you." He stated firmly.

"Okay…" Rick said as slowly raised the phone to his ear, hesitating he pulled away and picked it up. "Hello…" He gulped, "Okay, I will put it on speaker." Kuon blanched at that, why his cousin was such a smartass? Good going in dragging him down to hell!

Silence…

"_**What the fuck you are doing?"**_ A calm voice sounded like echoing from the speaker.

"Language dear sister…" Rick reminded in sweetest voice he could muster.

Kuon could almost hear a sound of popping veins from the phone, **"How dare you ran off to Japan with grandfather without telling me a thing…" **Kuon was more than eager to run away from the phone that had turned to a bomb in his eyes, but he suspect if he left, Rick's sister could tell even if she was half of world away from Japan.

Rick smiled sheepishly, "I am kidnapped…" He corrected, "Grandpa was the one who ran off."

"**I don't fucking care… "** She snapped, **"And do you have any idea how angry father was this afternoon? You two dunderheads dare to go to Japan leaving us clueless… not to mention Aunty Julie's manager tried to jump off of our building **_**again **_**for the tenth time this year.**"

Kuon sweat-dropped at that, "He did it again…" He could imagine how that happened, it practically a running gag already.

"**Oh you can hear me Kuon?"** Crap! Why he was such a fool? Now he had to feel her wrath too! **"I don't care who you want to welcome to your family, but give us a **_**little**_** warning. All of you have hand phone, there is a reason why LME provide you with one!" **

"I am sorry okay!" Kuon snapped, they were just too preoccupied in these two days! "It's not even a problem anymore! Your grandfather solved everything anyway…at a drop of a hat."

Kuon backed away when a deep growl emitted from the phone, now the little device transformed to a tiger that ready to bite them. "**Yeah! Lucky that we have hell ears huh?"** She asked sarcastically, **"Feel guilty at least a little will ya? Calming your parent's managers down is no fun!"** She whined, **"Dealing with my irritated father who would explode any second is no fun! And staying in here with no clue what you guys were up to in half of globe away is NO FUN!" **

Rick winced at the rant, if only from phone his sister was this bad he feared for their lives once they meet face to face. "Is there anything I could do to compromise?" He asked timidly.

"…" A pause that in their opinion was not a good sign, they would be so dead. **"It's still… twenty seven hours until you reached our home…"** That sentence sounded like a bell of funeral for them. **"Consider yourself lucky I have enough time to think…" **

CLICK

That sealed their fate all right, Kuon thought painfully. "Now what Rick?" he demanded, hands twitching and ready to strangle the older boy.

Rick grimaced at the furious look Kuon shot at him, "Don't look at me! I am as miserable as you are! No! More than you are! I live with her!" He reminded the younger blond, "Argh! What should I do?"

"Just admit we are the one at fault and face the consequence like a man?" Kuon offered the most logical answer he could find, but definitely not the most painless one.

"No way!" Rick whined, "I think we should avoid her at all cost for few days! Who knows if my dear sweet little sister will calm down by then?" He asked hopefully.

Kuon rolled his eyes, wondering why Rick never learned from past experience. "It's unlikely she will calm down as you hoped." He pointed out grimly, "If anything like what happened usually, your sister will get more creative with her punishment… the more time she has to brain storming it."

"Oh…" It was a wonder how Rick could be so dense about his sister when he lived most of his life including in his mother's womb for nine months with his sister.

"I am sure we will live longer if we just admit… '_Yes, we are the one at fault… please forgive us!'_ as bowing or even kneeling if that is what it takes to keep us from tortured." Kuon suggested seriously.

Kuu who had stood watching his son and nephew plotting how to avoid certain misery that would befall them in America sweat-dropped at how serious they were. "You know…" He interrupted them for the first time, "I don't think you have to be that scared of her."

The boys shot him an incredulous look, **"We want to live longer, thank you very much." **They chorused in a deadpan.

RING RING RING

Rick ignored Kuu who tried to convince his son to calm down and just take their problem easy. The older boy picked up his phone, cringing at the name and turn on the speaker so all of them could hear it. "Hello… sister?" There was a spark of hope that he would hear something along the line _'I love you too much to torture you, so I will forgive you dear brother.' _Or at the very least _'I was just joking bro! I am not that angry ha ha ha!' _Or simpler one, he never had much hope to begin with. _'It's too troublesome to think of suitable punishment with this headache, so I will let you off the hook this time.'_

Off course God just had to smite his hope this time, "I have decided… you are lucky you don't have to grovel on my feet where you belong… so… " That was not a good sign on their book, "Come with me for my next shopping, that's all…"

CLICK

"We are doomed." Kuon summarized their fate in three words. When Kuu was still skeptical about how bad this could end, Rick agreed wholeheartedly with Kuon.

* * *

Lawliet's private jet was the embodiment of their family as in everyone who lay their eyes on it could tell it's Lawliet's. The aerodynamic body that born from the latest technology from their scientist completed with the most professional pilot who could fly in par with US army's pilot. But all of that was the least that could scream Lawliet from the private jet.

It was the pink colored heart that decorating the private jet added with BIG image of Louis and Lory with a smile that worthy for toothpaste commercial, stand side by side mirroring each other.

"Waaaaa Boss' face is so BIG!" Kyouko exclaimed excitedly. "Wow!"

The Japanese girl was wearing a baby blue dress, one with two thin string hung on her shoulder and big sunflower on the center of her chest. According to Julie she dressed up Kyouko with image of a little girl in the middle of sunflower field. A straw hat with big baby blue ribbon and sunflower perched on her head, and her black hair were curled a little courtesy of Julie. Jelly also insisted to put some make up to protect Kyouko's face from summer heat, and the Japanese girl was so happy she could try big girl make-up. She was excited even more when Jelly told him there was special make-up for girl her age, specially made for her young sensitive skin. Kyouko was in seventh heaven.

Kuon relaxed at the excited Kyouko who in his opinion was too cute, the fact Kyouko wasn't weirded out by their boss antic was a minor thing for him. Nope! He wasn't worried that Kyouko in a sense was in tune with their eccentric boss.

Nope, not at all!

Saying their trip back to US is uneventful was like saying Lory and Louis was the most normal twin you could find in your life. It went like this…

Kuu and Julie was contacted through the jet's phone (with screen) by their furious managers, or rather one furious manager and one bawling manager. Kuu's manager was a third generation Argentinian named Albiore, he had blue eyes and long blond hair that tied in ponytail and tanned skin.

"You gave me such a fright Kuu…" He crossed his arms, "Can't you give me a call at least? That's so irresponsible of you." He chided the Japanese actor.

Kuu laughed sheepishly, "Yes Al… whatever you say."

Al narrowed his eyes, "I am serious Kuu… if you do this again I will make sure to cut our next trip to Mao Hsin's restaurant short." He threatened the glutton with a smirk.

All color drained from Kuu's face, "Al!"

Julie's manager had blondish brown hair with brown eyes, and he was a half-Japanese. He was crying his eyes out at the sight of his charge, wailing for mercy. "I AM SO SORRY! Why you can't get in contact with this worthless manager? Is it because I forgot to buy that tofu for you? Or is it because I broke your phone?"

Julie rolled her eyes, "Rit-chan…" She sometimes wondered how such prestigious family as Sohma could have someone like Ritsu. He was a good manager though a bit quirky sometimes, his behavior simply didn't match the background of her family. "I am not punishing you… it's just… so many things happened and contacting you just slipped off of my mind." The blond model explained honestly.

Unfortunately it backfired in regards to Sohma Ritsu, "IT MUST BE BECAUSE I AM SUCH A WORTHLESS MANAGER I WAS FORGOTTEN!" He wailed then took off his the scarf he wore on his neck, "Let me punish myself!"

Julie would be worried if only it didn't happen too many times to count and she didn't even raise an eyebrow when she saw someone tackled her manager from behind thus saving her from suicide. The Hizuri matriarch hoped her manager would be coherent by tomorrow because they had to work, and incoherent manager equal disaster.

* * *

Rick was busy telling a story to Kyouko who listened with rapt attention. Kuon couldn't help but felt a little jealous Kyouko was paying attention to his cousin. He had to admit the story Rick was telling to Kyouko was interesting especially it was about a drama LME Children Theater played for summer this year. LME Children Theatre held four grand shows every year, for each season. It was every children in CT dream to be in cast for those plays.

"Last year we had midsummer night… about four lovers in fairy forest I am sure you would like…" Rick finished his story about last year performance.

Kyouko beamed at that, "Fairy… Oh! I want to be Puck! He is so cute!"

Kuon was glad Kyouko probably never read Shakespeare, if not she would be so disappointed. The midsummer night's dream the children from CT of LME played was dumbed down version one, and simplified to suit kids. Kyouko would be so sad to read Shakespeare's portrayal of her sparkly good faeries.

"This year instead of fairy we will have pirate." Rick said with a grin.

Kuon rolled his eyes, "Who spill out the spoiler to you?"

Rick snorted, "I have my source… " Then he turned to Kyouko, "The story titled Pirate Princess Pearl, it's about daughter of a duke named Perdita who ran away from home because she was about to be forced to marry someone she doesn't like." He grinned at the fascinated look on Kyouko's face. "She find a new life as one of Pirate crew with hiding her gender and identity. But!" A dramatic pause that made Kyouko leaned forward and Kuon rolled his eyes. "The Captain found out but instead of throwing her off of his ship, he adopted her as his daughter and raised her to be the Pirate Princess! It will have cool battle scene with heroine kicking… a… " Another pause, Kuon was glaring at him. "I mean fighting bad pirates!"

"Oh! Will there be any mermaid?" She asked excitedly.

Rick swore he saw transparent fairy looked like mermaid with wings waving at him and introducing themselves as water fairy, waving at him cutely. He rubbed his eyes, "Erm… I think there is part of the story where she meet one." Thankfully it was children's theater so the mermaid was still depicted a pretty girl with half fish body, Kuon thought thankfully.

The real mermaids in pirate story usually were monsters that eat men, he couldn't bear the thought of Kyouko found out the other side of fairy tale where not everything is sparkly and fluffy. Even he had to admit disturbed how mermaid in fairy tale and mythology was like heaven and earth in comparison and he was sure many kids would forever blame Christian Hans Andersen for giving false impression about mermaids.

"Oh…" Kyouko was still paying attention to Rick's story.

"If you want… I am sure you can try to apply for Pirate Princess Pearl Audition." Rick suggested with a grin, "Our theater decide their cast with audition so everyone have a chance to get a role."

"Rally?" Kyouko was a little disappointed that she just started acting and she really want to play a role in the story. It didn't have to be Princess Pearl even playing to be one of crew mate was good enough for her.

Kuon's eyes widened at the suggestion, "Hey Rick! This drama will be held at the end of summer! That's less than one month!" He hissed at Rick, careful so Kyouko will not hear him.

He rolled his eyes, "Naah… what is the harm? It's not like she will be too downhearted if she failed. " A pause, "She will be sad but that will be a good lesson and I doubt Kyouko-chan is that weak…"

"BUT!" Kuon hissed again.

Rick laughed, "But it would be really interesting if she is chosen to be Pearl."

"Rick you…" Kuon almost growled, he always hated it when Rick was plotting something. It was in his nature to plot something from behind the screen like a Lawlier, this family just loved to mess around people for their amusement.

"Shhh…" Kyouko was still daydreaming so she didn't pay attention to the boys, "Don't you think her life story kind of alike with Princess Pearl? A girl who set off on adventure looking for a new life? She can pull this one off!"

"So what?" Kuon gritted his teeth, "Acting is not that simple!"

Rick rolled his eyes, "Whatever… I am sure participating in this drama will be a good experience for her."

Kuon narrowed his eyes, "Fine! But you will answer to me if something happen."

"Yes Lover boy~" Rick sang mischievously.

"RICK!" Kuon blushed deep red.

Before they could bicker Kyouko's voice interrupted, "What is Lover Boy?" She asked innocently.

Kuon sputtered because even though Kyouko don't understand English she was still listening. Rick in the other hand laughed at Kuon's deep red face, it seemed the Japanese girl really could mess around with Kuon's mind with the littlest thing. Rick grinned, he will enjoy teasing Kuon for the next few years. He almost forgot certain sister of his was waiting for him for a shopping trip, he _almost _forgot.

Review Please!

Roses to my stage! Let me pick it up before you burn my stage for late update!

* * *

**So What do you think? Rick has entered the stage XDDD In canon from what I see he probably a senior of Kuon or someone working in agency or at least an older friend. Yeah I write Rick is blond originally but dyed his hair for a _reason_ in the future ha ha ha**

**I put Sohma Ritsu as Julie's manager XD I just think someone who keep numbers their days like Julie would be a very amusing combination with Sohma Ritsu **

**Kuu's manager is Albiore from Saint Seiya ^^, just a tribute for my friend who love him so much. **

**Hopefully someone will help me to fic this chapter, I would do it myself if I could... I am very busy these days since I already work. And my schedule is packed like hell... Despite of being a designer I am not that fond of describing places or clothes so pardon me ^^  
**


End file.
